Love on the Line
by AnonymousWriter2311
Summary: Dr. Alison DiLaurentis had the perfect life, the perfect job and the what she thought was a perfect view of the world, that was until Detective Emily Fields got rushed into her ER. Soon irritation turns into friendship and friendship turns into much more than that. Will their new found feelings be able to survive family drama, friends and ex's? Read to find out. Slow-Burn Emison
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of shrines echoed loudly throughout the Emergency Room, onlookers in the waiting room wondered what horror had occurred, some whispered softly to their loved ones beside them whilst others looked on for any signs of paramedics running through the ER, in a small town like Rosewood an ER is where the lonely housewife could find real time entertainment. For Dr. Alison DiLaurentis an ER was much more than just a way to have the first scoop of gossip to tell your friends at the country club, to Alison the ER was home. From the age of eight, Alison had practically lived in the ER with her mother, Rosewood Memorial's most loved ER doctor, Dr. Jessica DiLaurentis. Jessica taught Alison everything you need to know about running an ER so it was only fitting that Alison goes on to follow in her now retired mother's footprints at Rosewood Memorial after completing her residency. Alison admittedly wasn't liked by most of her team, many were intimidated by her knowledge that they themselves wished to possess, others saw her as a stuck up rich girl who only got the job because of her mother. But none of that bothered Alison, she wasn't there to make friends, in her mind she had one job and one job only: Dr. Alison DiLaurentis was there to save lives, and that is something she did extremely well.

As the deafening sounds of shrines drew closer Dr. DiLaurentis was armed and ready with her team placed firmly behind her and her main completion and long-time rival Dr. Mona Vanderwaal and team beside her. They had both been paged down due to reports of two GSW victims on their way fast.

"You ready for this DiLaurentis?" Dr. Vanderwaal shouted over the sound of shrines, receiving an annoyed eye roll and sign from Alison.

"More ready than you will ever be Vanderwaal!" Alison shouted back before b-lining over to the now parked ambulance. "What we got?" Alison asked bluntly while moving her gloved hands to replace the paramedic's ones on the right leg of her female patient.

"Twenty-One-year-old female, with two GSW's, one to the upper right thigh and one to upper right shoulder. She was unconscious on the scene, we gave her 20mg of Morphine. Her BP is seventy over fifty-five and falling." The paramedic informed Dr. DiLaurentis while putting pressure on the shoulder wound and wheeling the gurney to 'Trauma Bay 1'

"Thank you, my team can take it from here." Dr. DiLaurentis quickly dismissed the paramedic to make room for her team if they were going to have a chance in hell of stopping her bleeding out before they made it to the OR. "Jenkins, get on the shoulder wound and keep pressure, can I get the thickest gauze you can get your hands on so that we can back these wounds for transport!" Alison demanded while removing her blood soaked hand slightly to inspect her leg wound in more detail.

"Where am I?" Alison heard the woman ask quietly, still sounding semi-unconscious.

"Ma'am you are in Rosewood Memorial, don't worry we are going to take really good care of you," Alison explained slowly when suddenly panic arose in the woman's eyes and she shot up like a gun, almost taking Jenkins with her.

"Cavanaugh!? Where is Toby Cavanaugh?!" She shouted with all her might.

"Ma'am, you need to calm down or you are going to cause more serious damage. Just relax and let me make you better, then we will find this Toby guy you are looking for okay?" Alison asked while swapping places with Jenkins, to examine the shoulder wound.

"Fuck! Any harder blondie?" The woman screamed out in pain as Alison removed what was left her a T-shirt out of the way.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" Alison asked, ignoring the woman's previous comments.

"Emily. Emily Fields." Emily said bluntly while trying to hold in the obvious pain she was currently suffering through.

"Okay Ms. Fields, I'm Doctor DiLaurentis. I need you to relax for me okay." Alison said sharply while putting more pressure on her shoulder wound.

"I swear to fucking God! Any harder and I'll shoot you in the shoulder lady!" Emily shouted loudly forcing other doctors, nurses, and patients to look her way.

"Ms. Fields you need to calm down before you cause your body any more damage!" Alison snapped back, not caring who was staring at her at the minute. All she cared about was getting Emily's bleeding under control so she could move her to the OR.

"Em? Emily! Oh, my god, Spencer called and told me what happened is she okay?" A hysterical blonde quickly ran over to 'Trauma Bay 1'.

"Miss, I'm going to need you to wait in the waiting room for me so that we can do our job okay?" Alison tried to explain to the girl, who seemed to not care about anything she was saying.

"Look, lady, I don't care who the hell you are that is my best friend lying there! I'm not going anywhere!" The blonde shouted, Alison was about to tell one of her interns to call security when the machines attached to Emily started screaming.

"We're losing her! Get her out of here!" Alison shouted while Dr. Smith moved the blonde woman to the side in order to pull the privacy curtain.

"Shock her again!" Was all the blonde heard before security came to escort her to the waiting room.

* * *

Spencer quickly paced the waiting room, hoping and praying that the doctors would appear and give her good news about her best friend. She had almost passed out herself when she heard the news of the shooting. She knew that they were closing on the new drug dealer that had been targeting high school students at parties, but she didn't know that this guy was dangerous or that they were going into arrest him today. Luckily Toby wasn't shot, he only managed to sustain a broken arm because Emily pushed him out of harm's way.

"Spence please sit down, you're making me more nervous than I already am!" Hanna shouted at her brunette friend.

"Yeah Spence, why don't we go and get some coffee? I know how caffeine calms you." Their small friend Aria chipped in while placing the magazine she was trying to distract herself with down.

"I don't want coffee and I don't want to calm down! I just want her to be okay!" Spencer spoke loudly before breaking down in tears. Quickly Hanna and Aria jumped to comfort her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Emily Fields?" Hanna immediately recognized the voice of the woman who had her escorted out of the ER a few hours ago.

"Is she okay?" Hanna quickly pulled away from the group hug to face the sour faced doctor who was taking care of Emily.

"She's stable and out of surgery. Is there any family here for her?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I am her family!" Hanna snapped at the woman who didn't seem to react.

"Han chill...her parents are on their way from Texas. We are the closest thing that she has to family in Rosewood." Aria spoke softly while walking over with Spencer to their friend and the blonde doctor.

"Okay...well Ms. Fields suffered two GSW's to the right shoulder and right upper thigh. I repaired the tissue damage to both sights and set her shoulder back in place." Doctor DiLaurentis paused for a second to let them react to the news.

"What's next for her then?" Spencer asked with more tears forming in her eyes out of both relief and worry for her friend.

"She will have to partake in numerous weeks of physical therapy to try and build the muscles back up again, but we won't know more until has woken up," Alison said mindlessly. "Of course there could be other complications from the gunshot wounds that could prolong her physical therapy or in some cases take it off the table completely."

"So there's a possibility that she won't have function in the leg or arm where she got shot?" Hanna asked with tears forming her eyes.

"That is possible yes, but like I said…" Hanna quite rudely interrupted.

"You won't know until she wakes up! How about instead of standing here telling us what you don't know, you do your job and fix my best friend!" Hanna shouted loudly at Alison who still didn't show any reaction.

"Hanna chill! I'm sure she's doing everything she can at the moment! At least we know that Em is alive…" Spencer scolded Hanna, making her walk back to the chairs in a huff. "I'm sorry about her, she get's really snappy when she's worried." Spencer tried to apologize.

"It's not a problem, trust me I've seen and heard worse. I will have a member of my team keep you guys updated and you should be able to see her once she has woken up." With that Alison began to walk away, only to hear Hanna say "Stupid inconsiderate blonde doctor bitch" before being fully out of earshot.

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Let me know if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, guys! Thanks for the overwhelming response to the first chapter! I loved reading all your reviews and I have been trying to respond to all of them, obviously, I can't respond to the guest reviews, so to anyone who left me a guest review thank you so much. For those of you who have left me a review and haven't received a reply, it's not because I hate you or I don't appreciate you taking the time out to review, I simply haven't had the time but I promise I will get around to it. Anyway enough from m, here is chapter 2 of Love on the Line, enjoy and let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

Emily didn't want the darkness to take over, she would much rather watch her best friend give that annoying doctor what'S her face a run for her money, but before she knew it her eyes became way too heavy to the point where it actually hurt to keep them open, then it all went dark…

* * *

" _Fields, Cavanaugh. That ID you waiting on just came through. The guy you are looking for is Adam Wrays and get this CPD have a warrant out for his arrest." Officer Murphy said while approaching me and Detective Cavanaugh who were simply enjoying our afternoon coffee break._

" _For what?" I asked while taking a small sip of my scalding hot coffee._

" _Possession of a class A drug with intent to supply to minors." Office Murphy said while smirking at us._

" _That has to be our guy! Do you have a last known address?" Cavanaugh asked while smiling brightly at me. We've been trying to catch this guy for months, after we got reports on young people overdosing on a bad strain of drugs that was going around Rosewood High._

" _I've already inputted the directions in your GPS and the S.W.A.T team are on standby," Murphy said while smirking at us._

" _Thanks, Murph!" I shouted before we ditched the coffee and ran towards the parking garage._

* * *

"Em? Guys, she's waking up!" Emily blinked a few times before really taking in her surroundings. The room was pure white, the only color came from the almost blinding blue curtains. The bed wasn't at all comfortable, nothing like her bed at home, the sheets almost felt hard as she moved her left arm against them.

"Em can you hear me?" Hanna appeared over her, making Emily tear her eyes away from the blue curtains to look up at her.

"What happened?" She asked weakly, her throat was dry, too dry making her cough her lungs out.

"Here drink this," Spencer said while moving a straw over to her mouth. Greedily Emily sucked up every single drop of the water in the cup.

"Thanks...Toby?" Emily asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's okay Em, they sent him home to rest." Spencer smiled brightly at her. "You saved him Em, all he has is a broken arm," Spencer said with tears in her eyes.

"How long have I been out?" She asked while running her hand through her messy bed hair.

"A day, I didn't think you were going to wake up Em…" Hanna said while taking Emily's good hand in hers.

"I'm okay Han…" Emily said while smiling.

"I'll be the judge of that …" Dr. DiLaurentis said bluntly from the doorway.

"You I remember...unfortunately," Emily said whispering the last part.

"Do you mind giving Ms. Fields and I a moment to carry out the post-operation examination?" Dr. DiLaurentis stared at the three woman that sat on Emily's bed.

"We will just wait outside...come on Hanna," Spencer spoke quickly knowing that Hanna would end up starting something if Spencer hadn't of stepped in.

After everyone left the whole atmosphere changed dramatically, Emily could say without a doubt that she disliked this woman that she has only met once.

"How are you feeling today ? Any tenderness? Swelling?" Dr. DiLaurentis asked while reading over Emily's chart.

"Not a problem doc...can my friends come back in now?" Emily asked sounding like a child in a huff.

"Ms. Fields-"

"Emily…" She interrupted the doctor.

"Excuse me?" Alison asked in shock.

"My name is Emily, I'd prefer you to call me by my name," Emily said sternly.

"That is completely inappropriate Ms. Fields," Alison said without taking her eyes off the chart. "Before you rudely interrupted me I was about to explain to you that I was going to check your wounds for any infection. Is that okay?" Dr. DiLaurentis asked while finally putting the chart down.

"Do what you gotta do doc…" Emily said before a loud yawn escaped from her mouth. Alison quietly made her way over to Emily's right side, first, she lifted the bandage off of Emily's shoulder and quietly admired her own work, she was once told in her final year of residency that she should go into Plastic Surgery, but her mother would never have allowed that.

"Like what you see?" Emily asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"I...umm. Excuse me Ms. Fields, I was simply just checking-" Alison could feel her cheeks start to warm up.

"My wounds for infections, I know. That doesn't explain why you're are blushing...and staring." Emily Interrupted once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ms. Fields and to suggest something like that would be completely inappropriate. I think we are done for the day, I will back in tomorrow to check on your wounds." Alison said quickly, before walking back to her charts on the bed table.

"You forgot my leg…" Emily said while smiling at the clearly flustered doctor.

"I'll have a nurse look at it. Goodbye, Ms. Fields." And with that, Dr. Alison DiLaurentis had exited the room much to Emily's delight. The less time she has to spend with that woman the better, she has the bedside manner of an ape!

"Is the ice queen gone?" Hanna asked as she skipped back into the room obviously already knowing the answer.

"What did she say?" Spencer asked while her and Aria followed behind Hanna normally.

"She's having a nurse finish my examination," Emily smirked at her friends who knew oh too well that Emily had made it her mission to drive the poor doctor out of the room.

* * *

Alison was furious. She despised seeming unprofessional and what happened in there whatever it was, was nothing but unprofessional. Sure she has had patients talk to her like she was nothing before, she has had them ignore her and tell her that because she's a woman she can't be a good doctor, or that because she just so happens to have blonde hair she is too stupid to be a doctor, but never in her ten years as a doctor she has never had a patient flirt with her, if you can even call that flirting...wait was that flirting? It's been so long that Alison didn't know if this was flirting. Alison didn't have time to think about that woman and if she was or wasn't flirting with her, so instead she pushed her feelings aside to focus on what really mattered, her job.

"Can you please do a post-operation examination on Ms. Fields," Alison asked the first nurse she ran into on her way out of Emily's room.

"Isn't that usually carried out by the attending on the case?" Alison stared at the young male nurse. She hasn't seen him before; he must be new the poor thing she thought to herself.

"As the attending on the case, I'm telling you to carry out the post-operation examination on Ms. Fields. Now." Alison fake smiled at the man, who now looked absolutely terrified.

"Doctor DiLaurentis, this is Mike it's his first day of training. What is it that you would like done?" Betty, an older nurse who used to work side by side with her mother asked. Betty was the only person in this whole hospital that Alison had any real respect for, mainly because Alison had seen first-hand what happens to someone when they don't respect the great Betty Peters.

"I need someone to carry a post-operation examination on Ms. Fields…please, Nurse Peters." Alison said while sending Mike a death stare that could kill.

"Mike, can you look over Ms. Fields chart for a second so that I can speak to Doctor DiLaurentis in private?" Betty asked rhetorically. Mike smiled at the older woman and took the chart off of Alison, before leaving the two women alone.

"What's wrong Ali?" Betty asked while pulling Alison aside for more privacy.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just really busy today that's all," Alison said while avoiding eye contact with the older woman.

"Don't give me that bullshit Alison! I've known you since you were a baby and I know when something is bothering you…is it him again?" She asked in a hushed voice. Alison hadn't even thought of him since yesterday, she didn't have time to think of her failed marriage and the current divorce she was going through.

"This has nothing to do with Elliot! I'm stuff having a little trouble with a patient that's all. Can you please just do this for me?" Alison pleaded with her.

"Okay, I'll drop it…for now. I'll come and find you once I'm finished with Ms. Fields." Betty said, sounding completely professional, which is exactly what Alison needed at that moment in time.

"Thank you nurse Peters, have a good day." Without waiting for Betty to respond she took off in the other direction, in search of her other patients and some space. Between Ms. Fields and her flirting/non-flirting and her divorce from her cheating ex, all she wanted was to focus on her work and even that didn't happen today.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has left me a review, I really enjoy reading all of them. If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story please let me know and I'll try my best to fit it into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Aria and Spencer only stayed for a few hours after Nurse Peters finished Emily's post-operation examination. Emily enjoyed being around all her friends at once for a change, since they left high school they struggled to get together all at once between jobs and traveling they never seemed to have time for each other. Sure they had seen each other over the years, but never together, Emily never thought that her getting shot would bring them back together in one place.

Hanna was still with Emily, she couldn't bring herself to leave her alone until her parents got here. Emily was more than just a best friend, she was like a sister to her. After Emily's break up with Paige, she moved in with Hanna and Caleb and then just kinda stayed there. Hanna was currently outside of Emily's room on the phone to Caleb, leaving Emily alone for the first time all day. Emily welcomed the silence, it gave her time to think about that had happened the day before, she had saved Toby's life by risking hers.

"Someone looks thinky…" Hanna said from the doorway. Emily hadn't even heard Hanna appear moments ago.

"Just tired that's all, you know you don't have to stay the night. I'll be fine on my own, with these med's they have me on I'll probably pass out soon anyway." Emily smiled weakly at her blonde friend.

"I'm not going anywhere Em even if you pass out and start drooling." Hanna smiled back as she took a seat beside Emily's bed.

"I don't drool…" Emily said while blushing slightly.

"How are you feeling? Really?" Hanna asked while taking Emily's good hand in hers.

"Sore…"

"Okay, but how are YOU feeling? Like really?" Hanna smirked at her best friend.

"I don't know, it hasn't really sunk in yet…" Emily confessed.

"Em, I was waiting to tell you this...your heart stopped when you were in the emergency room. I had just got there and I was arguing with Doctor whatever her name is and then next I knew you weren't breathing and I was being escorted out of the emergency room." Hanna said with tears in her eyes, she couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had of lost Emily.

"Han, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere, you can get rid of me that easily." Emily joked with her friend while moving herself over slightly so that Hanna could get in beside her. "Get in…" Emily demanded more than anything.

"Okay but no groping!" Hanna joked while carefully climbing in beside her best friend.

"No promises…" Emily said before falling into a comfortable silence. A silence that didn't need to be filled with useless small talk. They could just hold each other in silence with no expectations.

"I like this…" Hanna mumbled into Emily's good shoulder after several minutes had passed.

"Me too, I forgot how cuddly you were." Emily joked while poking Hanna in the side where her now non-existing fat used to be.

"I will hit you Emily Fields! I don't care that you just got shot!" Hanna threatened her injured friend.

"Okay I'll stop, I'm kinda glad that you stayed with me now...I hate hospitals."

"Me too…"

"Sorry to interrupt...Emily, it's time for your dinner." Nurse Peters said while wheeling in a tray full of disgusting hospital food.

"Thanks, I think…" Emily said while eyeing the food.

"It tastes better than it looks, I'm sorry but we have a policy about sharing beds...I will just fetch you a cot to put in beside you…" Nurse Peters said before awkwardly walking out of the room.

"Do you think that she thought that we were…" Hanna asked while moving out of Emily's bed to sit in her seat again.

"Let her think what she wants, wanna help me eat this thing?" Emily asked while poking her 'food' with a fork.

"Nope, I'll leave that one up to you." Hanna laughed while Emily rolled her eyes and took a sniff of her food.

* * *

Alison had tried her best to keep busy all day, she needed to in order to take her mind off of Elliot and their messy divorce. Alison came from money and Elliot was out to get his cut, even if it meant feeding the judge and lawyers shit about her, like how apparently Alison had cheated first and how she was never there for him and never supported him whatsoever. Alison and her family knew this was complete and other crap. Alison had worshiped the ground Elliot walked on and was crushed the day she walked into his office to find him screwing his assistant on the desk.

Only a select few knew about her pending divorce in the hospital, Betty obviously and Doctor Jenna Marshall, her only friend in the hospital if you could even call her that. Most of the time they were at each other's throats or stealing cases from each other, but when it really came down to it they were there for each other. Like now, they are sitting the cafeteria eating dinner together like they have done so many times before.

"And then Garrett just blew me off at lunch!" Jenna said loudly bringing Alison back into the conversation.

"Jerk…" Alison said before going back to picking at her food.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" Jenna rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Something about lunch and Garrett? Sorry Jenna, my heads been all over the place today." Alison apologized while smiling weakly at her friend.

"Is this because of that idiot Elliot? Ali, you deserve way better than that idiot!" Jenna shouted slightly at her friend.

"It's not just him...has a patient ever flirted with you?" Alison whispered.

"I've had a few old men call me beautiful before, does that count?" Jenna asked in a hushed whisper.

"Old men I can look past, but this was different. I don't even know if she was actually flirting or just messing with me." Alison let out a loud sigh.

"Wait she? Are you talking about your mystery GSW patient that you've been avoiding all day?" Jenna near enough shouted while putting two and two together.

"Shhh! Yes, I'm talking about her. I was doing her Post-Operation examination on her shoulder when I zoned out for a second and then she was like 'do you like what you see?' and I just froze! I couldn't even finish the examination, I had to get Betty and the new guy to finish it for me." Alison whisper shouted at Jenna who was listening carefully.

"And you think that is her flirting with you? Oh, sweetie…" Jenna said while trying not to laugh at Alison.

"That wasn't flirting?" Alison asked, sounding slightly upset.

"Well I mean it could have been, but that's not how one typically flirts, but it all depends on the person...did you flirt back?" Jenna asked while leaning forward in her seat to get closer to Alison.

"Of course not! That would be all kinds of wrong, I am her doctor after all and I'm not even into girls!" Alison whisper shouted making Jenna jump back in her seat.

"Are we just going to forget your three-year relationship with Sophia then?" Jenna asked making Alison blush. She hadn't thought about Sophia in years, not since she got married to Eliot. They had been together in college, but Sophia broke it off when she met Andrew. Alison had been so hurt that she cried herself to sleep for weeks after, Sophia had been her first real love and her first heartbreak.

"I forgot all about her…but that was a long time ago! Either way, I'm not interested in my patient! That's a whole new level of unprofessional." Alison explained making Jenna laugh slightly at her friend's awkwardness.

"I was saying that you were interested in your patient, I just wanted to know if you liked her flirting with you?" Jenna asked looking completely serious. Alison didn't know how to answer that, if she said yes then she would be admitting that A) a part of her still had feelings for girls and B) there could be a part of her that liked her patient. That couldn't be happening, that could end up ruining her career and the reputation she built for herself.

"Of course I didn't Jenna…" Alison said after a long pause.

"Why don't I believe you…" Jenna smirked at her. Before Alison could answer her pager buzzed to life on the table.

"Who is it?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Betty, shit she's covering my GSW patient, I have to go Jenna. I'll call you later." Alison said quickly before heading towards Emily's room on the other side of the hospital.

* * *

Emily sent Hanna home to get some clean clothes after she had finished her dinner, truly she just needed a little time to herself to just process what had happened, that time, however, was cut short when nurse Peters walked in with bandages in hand.

"Good evening Emily, is your girlfriend away home?" She asked while pulling the bed table over to her.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just my best friend and yes she is away to get some clean clothes. She wants to stay with me until my parents get here. Their flight isn't until tomorrow night." Emily smiled weakly at the older woman who simply hummed in response. "Where is Doctor DiLaurentis? She hasn't been in all day since I drove her away earlier…I have a few questions for her." Emily said while nurse Peters removed her gown at the right shoulder to change her bandage.

"I could page her if you like, she has a pretty full schedule pretty much every day...what exactly happened earlier?" Nurse Peters asked letting curiosity get the better of her.

"I said something stupid and she took it the wrong way...I was just pissed and confused about what happened and her being there didn't help." Emily admitted while Nurse Peters moved down to her upper thigh.

"And now you want to apologize?" Nurse Peters questioned.

"Maybe just a little…" Emily admitted while half-smiling at the nurse.

"I'll page her…" Nurse Peters said while smiling before exiting Emily's room leaving her alone once again.

* * *

Good? Bad? Leave me a review and let me know...or don't it's completely up to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, school has been crazy lately. Thanks again to everyone who has left me a review, I really enjoy reading all of them. If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story please let me know and I'll try my best to fit it into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alison ran as fast as her legs could take her. She knew that she shouldn't have stayed away from her patient all day, but she just couldn't bring herself to face the younger woman until she dealt with whatever was going on in her head. After 10 minutes of running, she reached Ms. Fields floor, only to find Nurse Peters standing calmly at the nurse's station.

"Nurse Peters, what's the problem I got your page!" Alison said sounding out of breath.

"I wanted to know what is gods name is making you avoid a critical patient all day!" Betty snapped at the young blonde, making her jump.

"I wasn't avoiding...I've been busy today." Alison lied to the older woman.

"Alison Jessica DiLaurentis! You are not going to lie to my face twice in one day. I promised your mother when she retired that I would look out for you and I can't do that if you don't let me in!" Betty shouted at the blonde woman, something she hasn't done since she caught Alison drawing on one of her mother's charts when she was six.

"Okay...I have been avoiding her." Alison admitted.

"Well, hallelujah for that! Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to go and ask Emily?" She asked while smiling at the blonde woman.

"Emily? Oh, Ms. Fields, no that will not be necessary I'll tell you...she said something to me while I was checking her shoulder for infection and I reacted in a bad way...I just needed to get out of there and I've been afraid that if I go back in it will happen again." Alison let out a long and overdue sigh once she was finally finished talking.

"Define reacted badly…" Betty asked trying to get more out of Alison.

"My palms were sweaty, my breathing quickened and my face started to warm," Alison explained without actually saying what she knew happened.

"You were blushing and flustered...what exactly did she say to you?" Betty asked curiously. She had never known Ailson to react like this, not even with Eliot.

"She accused me of staring at her...chest," Alison said in a hushed whisper.

"And were you?!" Betty asked while taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Of course I wasn't! I was checking her shoulder and got lost in a daydream about what could have been if my mother hadn't of forced me into the ER." Alison admitted while running a hand through her messy hair.

"You love working in the ER, admit it! If you had of went into plastics you wouldn't be working with me." Betty joked with the blonde.

"As fun as this catch up was, I need to get back to work. So if you'll excuse me…" Ailson was about to turn on her heel and walk away when suddenly Betty grabbed her arm.

"Actually there is something else I paged you for, Emily Fields asked me to, she's waiting for you." Betty smiled before heading into the nurse's break room.

"Here goes nothing…" Alison composed herself before putting her messy hair up in a ponytail, before straightening out her lab coat and heading towards Ms. Fields room.

Emily sat nervously waiting for Doctor DiLaurentis to appear, she knew that she was probably too busy to come and see her for no reason, but Emily still remained hopeful and prayed that she came before Hanna got back.

Emily didn't know what she was going to say to her when she saw her, Emily knew that she was in the wrong and that she shouldn't have talked to her like that. It was inappropriate and out of line, the woman had just saved her life and now Emily was making her so uncomfortable to the point where she can't even finish an exam on her, she had to put this right.

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in…" Emily said weakly while moving herself to sit up slightly.

"Good evening Ms. Fields, Nurse Peters said that you wanted to see me." Doctor DiLaurentis said bluntly while slowly walking over to have a look at Emily's chart.

"Yeah...I wanted to...well you see….fuck why is this so hard!" Emily swore in frustration.

"Language Ms. Fields!" Doctor DiLaurentis snapped at the brunette.

"Sorry...I was trying to say sorry and now I guess I need to say it again for swearing, so I'm sorry doc." Emily said making the sides of Alison's mouth twitch slightly.

"There is no need to apologize Ms. Fields if anything I should be apologizing to you, I acted unprofessionally and I would understand if you felt like you needed a new doctor," Alison explained, inside she was secretly hoping that Ms. Fields would take her up on her offer, Alison didn't know what was going on in her head at the minute, but she knew that it had something to do with the woman lying in the bed in front of her.

"I don't need a new doctor, you saved my life. I was the one that was out of line...can we just put this behind us?" Emily asked apologetically.

"I am willing to forget all about this day and start again if you are," Alison said while clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Let's start again then...I'm Detective Emily Fields." Emily weakly extended her hand out to the blonde doctor who stood awkwardly beside the bed.

"I'm Doctor DiLaurentis, it's nice to officially meet you Ms. Fields." Alison smiled slightly while taking Emily's hand in hers.

"Really? That's all I get? No first name?" Emily asked while shaking her hand gently, truth be told Emily didn't want it to end, she didn't know why but she enjoyed the feeling of Doctor DiLaurentis hand in hers.

"Ms. Fields...I should go and check on my other patients, I'll be in tomorrow morning for rounds." Alison said while dropping Emily's hand and moving over to her IV drip machine to administer some morphine.

"I look forward to it doc…" Emily let out a long overdue yawn that had been trying to escape since Doctor DiLaurentis walked into the room.

"I've just given you 20mg of Morphine, I noticed that you were flinching while we were talking. You need this to make you feel better so don't tell Nurse Peters that you are okay when you aren't okay." Alison said while walking to the end of Emily's bed.

"I'm f-fine…" And with that Emily drifted into a deep Morphine aided sleep.

"Sleep well Ms. Fields…" Alison said quietly before heading out of the young detective's room.

* * *

 _"I think we should wait for backup Fields, we don't know what this guy is capable_ of. _" Cavanaugh said in a hushed whisper as we made our way to the side of the house._

 _"This could be our only_ chance _, Toby! The drugs this guy sold killed five teenagers in the last month! Do you really want five more kids in the_ morgue _because we spooked this guy and he got away?!" I whisper shouted back at him aggressively._

 _"You know I don't want that! What's your plan?"_

 _"I take the back and you take the front, he could be armed so be_ at _the ready,_ let's _bring this bastard in!" I said before nodding at my partner and heading for the back door. Within a few_ minutes _, we had both broken both the back and front door down._

 _Slowly I made my way through the darkened kitchen, lines of coke could easily be seen as I passed the old rotting table._

 _"This is definitely the right place…" I whispered through my radio to Toby on the_ other side _._

 _"I think I hear something upstairs cover me…" Quickly I moved from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs, in a_ flash _, I saw Cavanaugh disappear up the stairs. I ran as fast as I physically could, Toby had his gun pointed at someone, I couldn't see who. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air gun in hand and bullets flying._


	5. Chapter 5

**Please ignore any and all mistakes, I'm still in need of a beta reader so if anyone is up for the challenge pm me. Enjoy the latest chapter of Love on the time and like always please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters feel free to let me know!**

* * *

"I told you that something like this would happen! We should never have let her join the force!" Emily slowly blinked her eyes open and saw her parents standing by her bed looking almost as bad as she assumed she looked herself.

"We didn't know something like this was going to happen Pam...our baby girl is alive, can't we just focus on that and save the 'I told you so' lectures for when she's not lying in a hospital bed, please honey." Emily's dad whispers to his red-faced wife. Pam Fields had spent the majority of the plane ride crying and that didn't stop when she saw her baby girl lying in the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry...it's just that between you being shipped off and her running the streets trying to catch murders and drug thugs…" Hot tears quickly began to fall down her face once again, "I just want for my family to be safe...does this look like safe to you Wayne?!" Pam whispers shouted through her tears.

"I'm fine mom…" Emily said weakly while trying to move herself up into a seating position.

"Oh honey...you shouldn't be moving, let me help." Emily's mom quickly ran to her side and lifted her up slightly. "I was so worried about you sweetie...don't you ever do that to me again!" Emily's mom mock shouted at her daughter once she was in a sitting position.

"I'm okay mom...hi dad," Emily looked passed her mom and smiled weakly at her dad.

"Hi, sweetheart…" Wayne Fields made his way over to his daughter and gently ran his hand over his daughter's hair.

"For the record mom, I don't chase drug thugs...not all the time anyway," Emily smirked at her crying mom, who rolled her eyes and let out a knowing chuckle at her daughter.

"Whatever it is you do, you know I don't like it," Pam said while wiping away her tears and kissing Emily on the forehead.

"When did you guys get here?" Emily asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"A few hours ago, we managed to catch an early flight and then Hanna picked us up at the airport and brought us straight here, you were out for the count when we got here so we just decided not to disturb you," Wayne explained while pulling a chair over to his daughter's bed.

"You guys didn't have to come...I'm fine really," Emily said while smiling at her parents.

"I can assure you that she is not fine." A familiar voice came from the doorway, Emily's eyes quickly shot up and saw Toby standing the doorway with his arm in a sling and a smirk on his face.

"Shut it, Cavanaugh…" Emily joked with her friend as he made his way over to her.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Fields, Mr. Fields." Toby extended his good hand out to Mr. Fields and then gently hugged Mrs. Fields.

"It's good to see you, Toby, I'm glad that you are okay…" Pam said while rubbing the man's back.

"Me too…" Emily smiled at her partner.

"You're an idiot Emily...you're in this bed because of me," Toby said while putting his hand on Emily's good shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Don't be stupid Toby, you would have done the same for me in a heartbeat, I'll be back on my feet soon enough, I'm not the one with a kid on the way and a really scary girlfriend…" Emily joked making the older man smile at her.

"I owe you...I will always owe you for this." Toby said while tearing up.

"A few beers and a large pizza when I'm out of here will do." Emily joked, receiving an eye roll from her mother and a chuckle from her dad and partner.

"That doesn't sound like a healthy diet at all…" Dr. DiLaurentis said from the doorway while frowning at Emily.

"Of course you would say that…" Emily said sarcastically.

"Emily Fields! Did I raise you to speak to people like that!" Emily's mom scolded her, making Toby and Wayne laugh under their breath.

"I'm sorry mom...this is Dr. DiLaurentis, she's the one who saved my life," Emily said softly while Alison walked over to the smiling woman who quickly engulfed her in a hug. This made Alison extremely uncomfortable and it really showed on her face.

"Mom please let go of my doctor…" Emily's mom slowly pulled away from the stunned doctor and smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." Emily's mom apologized to the young doctor.

"It's quite okay Mrs. Fields, I just wasn't expecting it." Alison nervously ran her hands down her lab coat.

"Please call me Pam, anyone who saved my daughter's life earned the right to call me Pam." Pam smiled brightly at the blonde doctor.

"If she gets Pam, I better start getting Emily!" Emily shouted from her bed, making her mom and Dr. DiLaurentis turn to face her.

"If you don't mind I'll stick to Mrs. Fields." Alison smiled at Emily's mom one more time before turning to face Emily fully. "I was just coming in to check in on you Ms. Fields before I head home." Dr. DiLaurentis said with a straight face, even though inside she was smiling like an idiot after seeing how Emily interacts with her family. This type of family interaction Alison never got to experience, her mother was always too busy at the hospital and her dad was too busy with the nurses at the hospital.

"Is she going to be okay doctor?" Emily's dad asked before Emily had a chance to talk to Dr. DiLaurentis herself.

"Everything seems to be in order, I just need to give her an examination. Would everyone mind leaving the room for some privacy?" She smiled at Emily's dad, who gently nodded at her request.

"We'll be right outside sweetheart." He said before leaning down to kiss her forehead and guiding his wife out of the room.

"I've got to head anyway Em, I'll be back in tomorrow to see you okay." Toby smiled at her brightly before turning to face Dr. DiLaurentis. "Take care of her...please." Alison nodded in reply and watched as he left the room.

"I thought that you were waiting until the morning to give me my examination…" Emily questioned with a crooked eyebrow.

"I thought that you could use a minute to yourself, I'm sorry if I overstepped by sending them away, I can assure you th-"

"Chill doc, you made a good call." Emily smiled at the reddening doctor.

"I thought you weren't expecting your parents until tomorrow, I was half expecting your blonde friend to be here instead." Dr. DiLaurentis said while looking over Emily's chart, then heading over to her right arm.

"They got an earlier flight, how was the rest of your day?" Emily asked while sinking into her bed, feeling the power of sleep start to come over her again.

"I promise I'll tell you all about it in the morning, you need to rest." Dr. DiLaurentis said while giving Emily 20mg of morphine as she spoke.

"You've got to stop l drugging me while I speak…" Emily said softly while she fought with her eyes to stay open.

"When you are properly rested, I promise to have a full-length conversation with you, without having to give you morphine. How does that sound?" Alison asked while smiling at the high girl.

"You got it hot stuf-" Emily was out for the count and all Alison could do was laugh to herself and blush at her new nickname.

"Good night...Emily" She said softly before walking out of the younger girl's room. She was met straight away by Emily's worried parents.

"Is she okay?" Emily's mom asked, with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"She will be, she needs her rest so I gave her some medicine that will allow her too. I'll be back in the morning for rounds and hopefully, her test results will be back and I'll be able to give you more information." Alison said with a smile, before excusing herself and heading towards the locker room.

* * *

Alison wasn't one for clubbing, but when Jenna mentioned it earlier in the week she had eventually given into the idea. Now here she was, in a pretty dress that hung to her curves perfectly, with a drink in hand, music blasting, yet all she could think of was how Emily was doing, if she was stable, if she needed more morphine, if her parents were annoying her...all these thoughts ran through Alison's head all night, she tried drinking to get rid of them but that didn't work, that only made her want to go and see the younger girl.

She had never felt this way before, it didn't make sense to her, sure she had had attractive patients in the past and she had definitely had some that were a pain in her ass like Emily but she had never had one that made her think, like really think. Since she found out that Elliot was cheating, she hadn't even looked at another person like that, let alone a patient or a woman. But Emily...she was different, it was almost like she saw the person who Alison was behind all the wall she put up to keep everyone out, it was something that Alison had never experienced before and she really liked it. Now she just had to decide how she was going to deal with this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I've had a serious case of writers block but I think I'm all over it now. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter and can I just give a big thanks to my amazing new Beta freefallinmind I owe you one!**

* * *

The next morning Alison woke to a painful start, somewhat startled she sat up naked with a pounding headache. The memories of last night slowly crept back into her mind and dropped her head into her hands in shame. She had been so wasted last night that she brought some stranger back to her house for a meaningless hook up, something she has never done.

Alison quickly looked around her room, hey eyes scanning for her mysterious lover from the previous night. Just as she had come to the conclusion that he had left, she heard a loud banging noise in the kitchen. Alison winced and grabbed her head in pain before quickly throwing some clothes on and heading out to the kitchen.

"What on earth is going on out her...Elliot?" Alison, in shock stood frozen. Surely he wasn't the man she had slept with last night.

"Your friend just left, I thought I could put some coffee on for us." Elliot smiled while gesturing over to the fresh brewing pot of coffee.

"What are you doing here Elliot?!" Alison snapped while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alison, why don't you take a seat and I'll whip us up some breakfast?" Elliot stated while moving closer to the blonde woman.

"How about… no! Why are you even here?!" Alison shouted at the older man.

"My lawyer wanted to drop these off, but I thought it would go better if they came from me." He smugly pulled a large brown envelope out of his coat and handed it to Alison.

"What are these?" Alison asked confused.

"This is what I'm willing to offer you, without having to go to court. Can't we just sort this out between us Ali?" He pleaded with her.

"You want 50% of my estate and 50% of the house value? You have got to be kidding me?" Alison asked in an angry tone.

"I think that's more than fair Alison…" He smiled.

"For starters…Elliot, I inherited that estate from my grandparents before we even met so it has nothing to do with you. As for the house, I bought the house! You did nothing, like always!" Alison shouted before throwing the papers at him.

"I understand that you are quite angry at the moment, but why don't you take a few days to think it over." Elliot suggested.

"Elliot, get the hell out of my house before I pour this boiling hot coffee over your stupid head!" Alison shouted at the man while smirking wickedly. Without another word, Elliot quickly exited the blonde's house leaving her extremely angry, hung-over and late for work.

* * *

"…And then Ms. Smith had the nerve to ask me where I purchased my fried chicken!" Emily's mom had been recounting the events Emily had missed since her last visit to the Texas. The Army Base where her parents lived and her Dad was stationed. Emily tried to humor her mom, but wasn't really listening. She couldn't help but stare at the clock, counting down the minutes until Dr. DiLaurentis got there for morning rounds. Slowly, Emily began to get worried as the blonde doctor was already 10 minutes late for rounds which happened to be very uncharacteristic of her. Her worries were soon laid to rest when she saw Dr. DiLaurentis walk past her room.

"That's great mom. No offense, but you look exhausted. Why don't you go back to the hotel with Dad and get some rest? I'm in good hands here and you guys can always come back tonight after some well needed rest." Emily suggested while taking her mother's hand in hers.

"That sounds like a great idea Emmy…you need your rest too remember." Emily's father said before placing a kiss on her head and walking over to his wife.

"We will be back in a few hours, if anything happens in the meantime get the nurse to call us straight away!" Pam says sternly before kissing Emily on the cheek and leaving the room with her husband.

Emily was more than relieved that her parents had left, this would give her some time to rest. It also meant that her morning rounds with Dr. DiLaurentis wouldn't be cut short due to her parents interfering. Emily didn't know what was happening with her, she just couldn't seem to get the blonde doctor out of her mind. She wanted to know more about her, but see knew it wouldn't be easy to get through the walls the blonde doctor seemed to have up. This is going to be a challenge but I'm up for it she thought to herself.

* * *

Alison wasn't in any state to start her rounds just yet. After her run in with Elliott this morning she just needed to calm down and get her head together. She couldn't believe the nerve of that jerk, demanding half of her wealth that she obtained before she even met him. As she continued walking deep in thought, she soon realized her feet seemed to have brought her to Ms. Fields room. She stopped outside and listened to see if the woman was alone. Much to her dismay Emily wasn't so Alison quickly passed the room and made her way to the nurses' station in search of Nurse Peters.

"Where is Nurse Peters?" Alison demanded from the clueless male Nurse that she had encountered the other day.

"Umm...umm, oh thank god, she's over there!" Mike said almost pissing his pants at the sight of the blonde doctor.

"Thank you…" Alison said in a softer tone before heading over to Nurse Peters.

"Good Morning Dr. DiLaurentis." Betty happily greeted while looking at a patient's records on the computer.

"I had a visitor this morning…" Alison said quietly.

"If you're out, then go to the clinic on 3 they give them out like lollipops. Just tell them it's a code red." Betty said calmly.

"Not that kind of visitor! The human kind of visitor!" Alison slightly snapped at the older woman.

"Elliott?" Betty asked in shock, silently hoping and praying that it wasn't him.

"Unfortunately it was. Can you believe that bastard is trying to get everything out of me even though he is the one who cheated?!" Alison sternly whispered to the older woman.

"He can't do that and he knows that! He's trying to scare you into giving into his crazy demands." Betty said, while placing her hands on Alison's arms.

"You're right, I just need to calm down." Alison said while taking a long overdue breath.

"Your favorite patient has been asking for you, she is due another round of morphine." Betty smirked knowingly at the blonde.

"That woman is going to be the death of me." Alison smiled smugly at her friend before heading towards Emily's room.

Alison couldn't help but smile as she made her way to Emily's room. For once she truly was enjoying her time dealing with a patient and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Knock knock...anyone home?" Alison joked, while walking to Emily's room only to see Emily passed out with blood pooling around her incision.

"Nurse! Can I get a nurse in here NOW!" Alison screamed while running over to press the blue button above the brunettes bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews you left me on my last chapter they really do mean the world to me. Let me know what you guys think of this new chapter and I'd also like to thank my beta reader for getting this to me as quickly as possible so that I can share it with you amazing human beings!**

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

Why didn't she listen to me! I told her to rest, now look at where we are. She managed to tear her stitches open slightly, if she had called for help when it happened we would have got her all patched up in seconds but she didn't! So here we are, in surgery once again. She lost a lot of blood. There were a few times when the other surgeons and nurses all thought that we had lost her but I never gave up, I wasn't ready to give up on her. I just can't…

What I thought may have been a hour long surgery at most has now turned into a two hour surgery. Every time we thought that she was out of the woods we'd find another tear pouring out blood and she'd go again. After a long and tricky surgery I finally made my way out to inform her parents.

"Doctor DiLaurentis! How is she?" Emily's mom ran over to me as soon as I stepped into the waiting room.

"What happened to her? We were with her for a few minutes before we got the call! She was fine." Mr. Fields asked while coming up behind his wife.

"We aren't sure what happened exactly, but I do know that she somehow ripped her stitches. I rushed her into surgery and repaired the rips in her incisions, she's in the ICU now. You can go and see her once she has woken up." I said emotionless, while avoiding eye contact with them. Behind them I noticed a few familiar faces from Emily's first surgery, they sat looking over at us with blood shot eyes.

"But she's going to be okay right?" Mrs. Fields asked while reaching out to grab my hand.

"I will keep you updated Mrs. Fields. I'm sorry but I have to get to my other patients. Please excuse me…" I said before quickly walking away from the devastated parents and friends of the woman I can't seem to get off my mind.

I lied to them. I didn't have any other patients to see, Jenna had checked in on some of them and Mona the others. It was an unspoken rule among us: that if one of us has an emergency surgery, that the others take our patients until we are ready to get to work. I definitely wasn't ready to face other patients yet, not until I knew that Emily was okay...until I knew for sure that she was going to be okay. I quickly made my way to the nearest on-call room, as I just needed five minutes to myself before I could face anyone else in this hospital. Like always, the rooms were locked and most likely being used for sexual activities. So I stomped off to the ER's doctor lounge that is hardly ever used because no one in the ER ever gets a break.

"Oh great you're here…" I said as I walked into to find Mona Vanderwaal sitting in the corner with a book in hand and smirk on her face.

"It's good to see you too DiLaurentis." She said without looking at me.

I decided to ignore her and sit at the other side of the lounge, quietly I lay my head down on the table, readying myself for a quick power nap.

"Your patients are fine by the way…." Mona said just as I was about to drift off to sleep.

"Thanks…" I mumbled without moving from my position.

"Are you just going to sit there and mope all day? My job isn't to run around after your patients you know." Mona snarled at me.

"Can't I just get five minutes to myself?" I shouted while sitting up and staring at her.

"Look DiLaurentis, we all have bad days but that doesn't mean that you get to take it out on everyone around you! Grow up Alison!" Mona snapped back while putting her book down.

"She almost died on me…" I said quietly to myself.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Mona asked while letting out a long sigh.

"Doesn't matter...I appreciate you covering my patients today Mona. Thanks." I said before walking away from the younger doctor.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

Everything hurts…I thought I could hold off until Doctor DiLaurentis came in. I didn't know what had happened. All I knew was that my shoulder hurt like fuck.

The lights in here are blinding, not like my room. I know I'm not there anymore, but I don't know where I am. I remember my parents leaving then waiting for Doctor DiLaurentis to show up...which she never did. I was about to sit up and call for a nurse when the pain started again. This is the worst pain I've ever felt in my whole life.

I can hear someone speaking but I can't understand what they are saying. I tried to look at them but my eyes forced themselves shut every time I tried to open them. My mouth is dry, like I've been sleeping in a desert for years. The voice stopped talking but I think they are still here, I can sense it.

"Emily?" A hear soft voice near my eye. I don't recognize it at first but then it hits me, it's the girl from my dreams over the last few days. The girl that has saved me from the monsters that stalk my dreams each night. I need to see her, I need to know who she is. I fight with my eyes in an attempt to open them, it works for a split second and I see a flash of yellow before they are forced closed once again and sleep takes over my body.

 _ **(A few hours later)**_

The room isn't as bright this time, though I still struggle to open my eyes. I hear a voice again but it isn't her voice. I know this voice, over the last few days I've grown accustomed to hearing this voice bark orders at everyone. Then I hear another voice over the other demanding voice. I like this voice, this is the voice I've been waiting for.

"Ms. Fields? Are you ready to join us in the world of the living?" I open my eyes to see beautiful blue ones staring back at me.

"Is that a joke I sense Doc?" I ask weakly.

"Looks like someone is well on the mend... I need you to take it extremely easy for next few days. We don't want to have another day like yesterday, do we?" The doctor smirked while lifting my t-shirt up slightly to examine my freshly stitched shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" I said while closing my eyes once again.

"For what Ms. Fields?" She asked while pulling my t-shirt back down again.

"For not telling you about the pain...I didn't want to bother anyone." I said while looking at her again. Her face looked softer than usual, like the wall she has built up constantly is slowly but surely starting to break down.

"Emily your health is not a bother to any of us! Don't you think that for one second, our job is to make you better and get you out of here. So you not telling us about being in pain prevented us from doing our job and as you may know by now I hate not doing my job." She smiled at me while taking a seat on the edge of my bed. This is definitely not the same Doctor DiLaurentis I remember, plus she called me Emily! She never does that, I honestly didn't believe that she knew my name even though I've told her on more than one occasion to call me by it.

"You called me Emily…" I said softly while smiling at her slightly.

"Just this once...I'll leave you to rest for a while before I get your parents, if that's okay?" She asked, before reaching over to move a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I...I don't want to see them yet." I said, my cheeks suddenly started to become hot.

"That's okay, I can sit with you if you want…" She suggested while reaching over to grab my chart off the table.

"You don't have to, I'm sure you have other patients to see." I said while moving slightly so that I wasn't as close to her. I don't know why I'm acting like this, she's my doctor for christs sake.

"You shouldn't be moving around Emily, you need to stay still." She said while getting off my bed. "Here, now you have more room." She said while smiling and taking a seat on the visitors chair.

"Where were you, the day it happened?" I asked drawing her attention away from the chart she was scribbling some notes on.

"I was late into work, I had an unexpected visitor." She said before going back to writing her notes.

"Do tell Doctor DiLaurentis…" I said while raising my eyebrow at her.

"I believe that this is a story for a different time Ms. Fields, don't you?" She asked. Looks like I'm back to Ms. Fields then.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable...I just want to know more about you." I said quietly.

"I want to tell you...it's just not appropriate when you're my patient. I shouldn't be sitting here telling you about my problems." She laughed slightly, but I could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"I think I'd like to see my mom now...I'm sure she's been worried." I said making her frown for a second. I really don't understand what is with her sometimes.

"I'll go and get them now...I'll be around to see you first thing tomorrow." She said before reaching over and squeezing my hand.

"Goodbye Doctor DiLaurentis." I squeezed back.

"Alison, my name is Alison. Rest up Emily." She smiled before disappearing out of my room. Alison? It suits her perfectly. I can't wait to see her again tomorrow to get to know more about this mysterious Doctor Alison DiLaurentis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm officially done with school now, so expect more and more updates on all my stories. Anyway, here is chapter 8, there is a little bit of a time jump. Like always, please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, the reviews you amazing people have already left have been amazingly awesome and they really give me the motivation to get writing again!**

* * *

 _ **2 Months Later**_

 **Emily's POV**

Not much has happened since my last surgery 2 months ago, my wounds are healing nicely and Doctor DiLaurentis thinks that I'll be ready to start my physical therapy in a few weeks as soon as they have healed over fully.

Doctor DiLaurentis, has been calling into see me every day now, I think she feels bad because of what happened. It wasn't her fault, it was completely mine, if I hadn't of been so stubborn and had of asked for help then they could have caught it early and wouldn't have had to be rushed into surgery. I'm not complaining about seeing more of Doctor DiLaurentis, quite the opposite actually. I'm enjoying our morning conversations and nightly catch-ups before she heads home, she's finally stopped drugging me for my 'own good' which I was extremely happy about. She's still a mystery to me though, as much as I want to get to know her, every time I try she just shuts down and finds an excuse to leave early, so I've just decided to give up. So our time together is mostly spent talking about me, which doesn't really bother me, but I still want to get to know her.

My parents headed home a few days ago after Doctor DiLaurentis convinced them that I was well on the mend and that it was okay for them to go home if they needed too. This I was grateful for, sure I loved my parents with all my heart but having my mom hovering around me 24/7 is not my ideal situation, especially when I'm trying to get to know Doctor DiLaurentis more on a personal level...and maybe more than that. What am I thinking?! That will never happen, there is no way that Doctor DiLaurentis would ever be with someone like me, especially since I'm patient! So I need to get any of those thoughts out of my head now!

Hanna has been my main visitor over the past few weeks, Aria had to fly to Boston for work and Spencer and Toby have called in a few times, Toby more so though. Spencer is spending most of her time working on a high profile case at her law firm, so it's just been me and Hanna not that I mind, I enjoyed the company of my best friend while I was in between Doctor DiLaurentis visits.

*Knock, Knock*

That's weird, no one even bothers to knock anymore.

"Come in…" I shout from my chair in the corner of my hospital room.

"Hey, you...long time no see…" I look up to see the last person I'd expect to show up...my ex-girlfriend Paige McCullers.

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

I've been sitting in this lawyers office for the last half an hour waiting for my new lawyer to show up. Apparently, my usual lawyer has been dragged into some high profile case so that means that I get some newbie who has only been working a few months.

"Hello, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I'm Spencer Hastings…Doctor DiLaurentis?" Oh shit, it's one of Emily's friends, this isn't going to end well.

"Ms. Hastings, it is good to see you again…I don't mean to sound rude but is there anyone else who can take over my case? I don't really feel comfortable considering…" I said awkwardly while standing up I quickly began to gather my belongings.

"My friendship with Emily doesn't have to be a problem here, I can assure you that anything said in this boardroom stays between us." She said reassuringly while taking a seat opposite of me.

"Okay…I assume you have been brought up to speed on my case?" I ask while taking my seat once again.

"Umm….a divorce settlement, it says here that your soon to be ex-husband is trying to get 50% of everything? He's a real keeper…oh sorry, no offense." Spencer quickly apologized.

"It's okay, Elliott was truly the biggest mistake of my life for sure. How are we going to pursue this? There is no way that he is entitled to 50% of the money I obtained before I even met him!" I snapped, not at Spencer, but at Elliott.

"In my eyes, he is entitled to nothing…it says here that you bought your house, is that right?" She asked while smiling at me, I simply nodded in reply. "Is that the first house that you've owned?" She asked while taking off her glasses.

"No, I had a previously owned apartment when I was in college…" I sighed while thinking back to when Sophia and I lived together during her final year of college.

"College, impressive. Was that a co-owned apartment or was it just yours?" She asked while noting a few things down on her notepad.

"I bought the house with my partner at the time, but I sold my share and I believe that they rent it out to college students now…" I said while trying to avoid genders or names, just in case any of this gets back to Emily.

"I'm going to need a name please Doctor DiLaurentis, it just that Mr. Rollins, is calming that you had and I quote 'bought your piece on the side a house so that you could have sex and wouldn't be caught', so I'm just trying to tie up any loose ends so that we can put a stop to this," Spencer said while showing no emotions whatsoever.

"That's complete fiction! He was the cheating bastard, not me!" I snapped, making Spencer's eyes widen in surprise. "Sophia West, that's the name of the person I bought the apartment with when I was 20," I said calmer this time.

"Thank you, Alison, this will help with our case…and I didn't believe what he was saying for a second. I know that I don't know you that well, but Emily speaks highly of you and a friend of Emily's is a friend of mine." Spencer said while reaching across the table to touch my hand slightly, normally I would have pulled away, but I couldn't concentrate on anything apart from the fact that Emily speaks highly of me and thinks of me as a friend…this is quite the development, no Alison, stop! She is your patient, who you are meant to be with right now actually.

"Am I free to go now, Ms. Hastings? I have to get to work." I asked while standing up from the table.

"Yes, of course, I'm going to draft a rejection letter to Mr. Rollins lawyers and then we will see what happens after that, but I'll keep you informed." She said while standing up to walk me to the door.

"Thank you for everything, I hope to hear from you soon." I smiled while moving out of the room.

"Have a good day at work, oh and say hi to Emily for me," Spencer said as I stepped into the elevator.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

"Paige? What are you doing here?" I asked while trying to stand up, all of a sudden a shooting pain travels up my legs and forces me to groan in pain and sit back down.

"Take it easy there Em…" Paige quickly rushes to my side to make sure that I'm alright. "I heard what happened and I needed to come and make sure that you were okay." She said while reaching up to touch my cheek gently.

"Paige…please," I whispered while leaning into the touch that I spent months craving to feel again.

"I was so worried Emily; I can't imagine what I would have done if I had of lost you…" Paige said before leaning in to close the gap between us. I also lean forward; I can feel her lips grazing mine when suddenly I hear the familiar sound of my favorite doctor's shoes and my door opening.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize that you had company. I'll come back later…" She said, making Paige move away from me.

"No! Paige was just leaving…forever," I said while looking straight at Paige, who was standing in shock.

"Em, you don't mean that, do you?" She asked, with her eyes pleading with me to change my mind.

"You broke my heart Paige; I'm not going to let you do that again…goodbye." As I spoke I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"Get better soon Emily…" She said before rushing out of my room, leaving me alone with Alison and my tears.

"Hey, it's okay Emily. Don't cry…" Alison quickly threw my chart on the table and made her way over to comfort me.

"I was so in love with her and….and I thought that she loved me, then one day she just left. I came home after a long shift and all of her stuff was gone, all but a note saying sorry." I said in between cries.

"You deserve better than her Emily, you are an amazing girl! Anyone would be happy to call you theirs…trust me when I say that." She said while smiling sweetly at me, I don't know what came over me next…because the next thing I knew I was leaning in towards her and she was doing the same thing…

* * *

 **OH, WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not too much of a wait this time guys, remember as always to leave me a review and tell me what you thought it really motivates me to continue. I'd also like to thank my awesome beta reader freefallinman for getting this back to as possible as possible.**

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

"You deserve better than her Emily. You are an amazing girl! Anyone would be happy to call you theirs…trust me when I say that." I said while smiling like an idiot. I get ready to stand up again and start my morning check up, when out of nowhere Emily starts to lean in. I've thought about this moment for weeks now but it's completely unprofessional, right? Then why am I leaning in as well?

"Doctor DiLaurentis...you're vibrating." Emily whispered just as our lips are about to touch, making me jump back and almost fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry…" I said while looking down at my vibrating pager attached to my hip. "Shit," I mumble to myself.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked from her chair, making my head snap up. I had completely forgotten that the woman that I was inches away from kissing was sitting within earshot of me.

"There's a massive trauma coming into the ER, I've got to go. I'll have a nurse come and do your check up okay." I said quickly before running out of the room and away from what was about to happen in there.

"What we got?!" I shout while tying my hair up into a ponytail and putting whatever was about to happen with Emily behind me...for now anyway.

 **Emily's POV**

What the hell just happened?! She's your doctor Emily! She's not just some girl you met at the bar, that has a thing for girls in uniform! I've ruined everything! All those weeks of getting to know each other destroyed! All because I acted on my stupid feelings for the woman who saved my life, more than once!

"Good morning sunshine!" I snap out of my Alison nightmare to see Hanna skipping into my room, grapes and magazines in hand.

"Morning…" I grumbled before turning to looking out my window. From here I had a perfect view of the ambulance bay and I swear I caught a glimpse of beautiful blonde hair for a split second before Hanna stood in front of me, blocking my view.

"Are you in pain? Do I need to get Betty? Or the dreaded Doctor DiLaurentis…" Hanna said while making gagging noises after saying Alison's name. I know that she doesn't really feel this way about Alison, she's actually extremely grateful for everything she has done. She just doesn't want to drop this act that she's perfected over the past 2 and a half months.

"No I'm fine...Paige stopped by. I don't even know how she found out that I was in the hospital." I said while running my hand through my hair.

"Have I told you how much I dislike that woman? What did she want? Trying to worm her way back into your life again?" Hanna asked while pulling a chair over to my side for herself.

"Something like that... I sent her packing by the way. I didn't think I could, but then I realised that I'm not in love with her anymore. I don't think I have been for a few months now." I say while thinking about what happened or nearly happened after Paige left.

"Does that have anything to do with a certain blonde doctor that I love to hate?" Hanna asks while popping a few grapes into her mouth.

"What?! Are you crazy? She's my doctor Hanna!" I snap while taking a handful of grapes from Hanna.

"Em...I got here around half an hour ago... I saw what happened between you two." Hanna said softly while placing her hand on top of mine.

"Oh my god!" I said while burying my head in my hands.

"Having feelings for someone is natural Emily, it's not your fault that you fell for someone who just so happens to be your ice queen of a doctor." Hanna said while rubbing my back.

"Hanna, she values her job more than anything! She is never going to feel the same way, she won't even let me call her by her first name most days! She's hardly going to let me stick my tongue down her throat!" I mumbled into my hands.

"Em, from where I stood she wanted it just as much as you...why don't you just wait and talk to her before jumping to the worse case scenario." Hanna lifted my head up to meet her graze.

"I'm scared Hanna…" I whispered before she pulled me in for a well needed hug.

 **Alison's POV**

I haven't had a minute to breathe since I got down here. It's been one ambulance after the other and to make things worse I've been stuck working with Mona on every case.

"Good work today DiLaurentis, you too Vanderwall. You two make quite the pair. Now go clean up then head home. You both deserve it." Our boss Doctor Warren said to us before leaving the quiet ER.

"I never thought that I'd hear anyone say that, what about you DiLaurentis?" Mona said while following me out towards the locker room.

"This day is just full of first times for me…" I mumbled while trying to walk faster to avoid awkward small talk.

"Okay what is wrong with you? These past two months you have been oddly bearable to be around, but now you're back to regular old Ali!" Mona snapped once we entered the locker room.

"You don't know anything about me Mona, so stop acting like you do okay!" I shouted while taking off my scrubs and reaching for my blouse from my meeting earlier today.

"Why are you so hell bent on hating me Alison?! All I ever do is try with you and every time it gets me nowhere!" Mona shouted while pulling her scrubs off.

"Now is not the right moment Mona, I need to get out of here." I said, while moving to get out of the locker room.

"No you don't get to walk away this time Alison! What is your problem?!" Mona shouted and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"I almost kissed my patient!" I accidentally shouted, making Mona's mouth fall open in shock.

"I was not expecting that…" Mona finally let go of me and took a seat on the nearby bench.

"My thoughts exactly…I've never messed up this much Mona and I took it out on you all day. You didn't deserve that...I'm sorry." I said for the first time since I've known Mona.

"I wasn't expecting that either…" She said while half laughing. "Do you want to talk about the patient thing?" She asked while I walked over to take a seat next to her.

"I...I don't know what came over me." I said before letting my head fall into my hands.

"But nothing happened, right?" Mona asked.

"No...but I think I wanted it too." I admitted.

"Do you have feelings for him?" She asked, making me laugh slightly.

"More like her...and I'm not sure." I said softly.

"Ohhh...let me guess your GSW patient? I've seen her and I can definitely understand why." She said while bumping into me playfully.

"I can't have feelings for her, I'm her doctor for Christ sake! What do I do?" I ask.

"I can't tell you what to do Ali...all I can do is keep what I know to myself." She said while smiling brightly at me.

"You're not too bad Mona, you know that…" I said while leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Took you long enough to realize!" She joked.

My heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest as I walked the corridor that lead to Emily's room. I had thought about going home and then showing up tomorrow as if nothing had even happened, but I couldn't bring myself to wait another day without talking to her about this.

"Knock, Knock...anyone home?" I asked quietly while walking to Emily's room only to find her sleeping on the same chair I left her in earlier. Not wanting to wake her from her sleep, I walked over to her bed and lifted the blanket and made my way over to her.

"Mom…" Emily stirred in her sleep, as I placed the blanket over her. Slowly she blinked the sleep away from her and met my gaze.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's just me instead." I said softly while brushing her hair off of her face gently.

"Trust me I'm not disappointed...I tried to wait up for you, in the end I thought you weren't coming…" She said while letting out a small and extremely cute yawn.

"I'm sorry for running out earlier. It was a crazy day down in the ER." I smiled.

"Don't apologize, your job can be crazy at times...trust me I get it. When I'm working a case I could be stuck at work for days on end."

"We...we should get your too bed. Lying there can't be good for your shoulder." I said while helping her out of the chair. Slowly we both make our way over to her bed.

"Are you going to talk about earlier...or forget it ever happened?" Emily asked once she was sitting comfortably in bed. I quietly take a seat beside her on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Do you?" She asked while reaching to touch my hand gently.

"Emily…" I whispered, as her grip on my hand tightened.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked quietly, while I turned my head away from her.

"No...that's the problem. We can't do this, I'm still your doctor." I said regrettably.

"Alison...Alison look at me." Emily said while reaching out and grabbing my chin to turn me to face her. "I really like you Alison...you leaving today made me fully realize that…" Emily admitted while gently stroking my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I-I…" Was all I was able to choke out.

"Please say something Alison…"

"I really like you too Emily…" Before I could continue Emily pulls me in for an earth shattering kiss that I happily melted into.

"Wait...wait. There is some stuff I haven't told you yet Emily... stuff that I need to tell you about before we start anything…" I said breathlessly.

"I'm listening…"

"My life is a mess. I'm currently in the middle of a extremely messy divorce. My ex-husband well soon to be ex-husband cheated on me and I never thought that I would be able to trust anyone in that way...but with you, I feel like I can trust again." I admit to her, making her mouth fall open in shock.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you! But I promise that you can trust me. I'm not going to let you down like that ass hat of a soon to be ex-husband." Emily said while pulling me in for a hug as I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"I know that you won't Emily...but I still don't think that I can do this. If we got caught then I would lose my job, my whole career that I have worked so hard to achieve. I'm not saying never, I'm just asking for you to wait. Wait until you're not my patient anymore...please?" I asked while pulling away from the hug.

"I would never ask you to choose between me or your job…so I can wait. You Alison DiLaurentis are definitely worth the wait…on one condition." She said while surprisingly smiling at me. I definitely didn't think that she was going to react this way.

"I'm listening." I said softly.

"Kiss me…" She leaned in and whispered against my lips.

"With pleasure…" I whispered back before closing the gap between us. I was about to deepen the kiss, when Emily pushed me back softly.

"Goodnight Doctor DiLaurentis...I look forward to my morning check up." She said while smiling.

"Goodnight Ms. Fields...sleep well." I said before leaving the room and the most amazing understanding woman behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm officially over my case of writer's block, so expect more and more updates. Anyway, here is chapter 10. Like always, please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, the reviews you amazing people have already left have been amazingly awesome and they really give me the motivation to get writing again!**

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

"Come on Emily, just a few more steps that's it." My physical therapist Blake cheered from the end of the walkway he created for me in the middle of a room I've come to both hate and love over the past few weeks.

"Just...a...little...further...YES!" I shouted while holding onto the bars tightly, while Blake came over with my wheelchair.

"That's an amazing accomplishment, Emily, I've never worked with someone with this much determination before," Blake said while patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Blake, I've got a lot of things waiting for me when I finally get out of the hospital, so the more I push myself now the quicker I get out right?" I asked before taking a large gulp of my water.

"You are well on your way to getting out of here, I should be able to sign you off in a few weeks and then it's up Doctor DiLaurentis to make the final decision." He said while filling out my daily report.

"A few weeks? That soon, really Doctor Ward?" I try my best to hide my smirk as I hear Alison voice from the door behind me.

"Do you not agree with my assessment, Doctor DiLaurentis?" Blake asked before handing the report over to Alison.

"Not at all Doctor Ward, I can see that Ms. Fields is making excellent progress," Alison said while signing off the report and handing the clipboard back to Blake. "I can take Ms. Fields back to her room if you like, I'm heading back up that way," Alison suggested while smiling shyly at me without Blake knowing.

"That would be great actually Doctor DiLaurentis, I have a last minute meeting that I need to get too, Thanks and I'll see you tomorrow Emily!" He said before running out of the room, leaving me and Alison alone together.

"You know, he prefers if you call him Blake…" I said while smiling knowingly at her.

"And you know that I would never do something so unprofessional like that, don't you Ms. Fields?" She said while slowly walking over to me.

"You are all about keeping things professional aren't you Doc?" I said while leaning up towards her lips.

"I am...we should head back to your room now." She moved to the back of my chair and started to push me towards the door. I was starting to feel worn out from physical therapy so I softly and slowly lead my head gently on her hand and drifted off to sleep.

" _Alison! If you don't hurry up we are going to miss our reservation!" I shouted up the stairs, tonight was our 5 year wedding anniversary._

" _I'm coming, keep your hair on." I look up to see the most beautiful girl in the world staring down at me._

" _Wow...you look...you look amazingly beautiful." I stutter out while reaching out to grab her hand._

" _You say that every time…" She smiles and leans in to kiss me softly._

" _And every time I mean every word." I effortlessly wrap my arms around her waist before deepening the kiss._

" _Eww! They're kissing again!" I mentally roll my eyes and turn around to see our 6-year-old daughter and 4-year-old son standing behind us._

" _I can't help it, mommy is too beautiful I can't help but kiss her," I said while I lifted Sarah up into my arms and Alison lifted JJ into hers._

" _Mommy, will I be as beautiful as you when I'm a big girl?" Sarah asked from my arms._

" _You are already the most beautiful girl in the world my little princess and your brother is the most handsome boy ever!" I said while fake throwing Sarah up in the air._

" _Almost as beautiful as your mom…" Alison said while leaning over to kiss me softly._

" _I love you…" I whispered against her lips…_

 **Alison's POV**

"I love you…" I looked over to see Emily smiling like an idiot in her sleep, I wonder what she's thinking about. I've never noticed how beautiful she is when she's asleep, I've seen her lying in that bed passed out and drooling so many times but I've never taken the chance to just sit and admire her natural beauty.

"Gee thanks…" I quietly place my chart on the table at the end of Emily's bed. "I mean it's a bit too soon for 'I love you's', but I guess I...I love you too Emily." I gently lift her hand up to my lips to place a small kiss on her scarred knuckles.

"Doctor DiLaurentis...can I have a word please?" I jump in my seat, dropping Emily's hand. I quickly gather my things and place them on the table at the end of Emily's bed.

"I'll be with you right away Nurse Peters…" I drop my head and walk out of Emily's room to face the older woman. I hope for my sake that she didn't see anything.

"A word in my office please Doctor DiLaurentis," Betty said sternly as soon as I exited Emily's room. Before following Betty into the office I stopped to compose myself.

"We need to talk about Emily Fields…" Betty said emotionless as soon as I entered the room.

 **Emily's POV**

"Time to wake up sleepy head…" I turn slightly in my small hospital bed, I open my eyes to see long blonde hair that's just a slightly different shade as Alison.

"I don't wanna…" I snap and pull the blanket up over my head.

"Then you won't get to hear my amazingly perfect news!" Hanna teased excitedly.

"I'm intrigued, what kind of news?" I leave the comfort of my newly formed bed cave and sit up to face her.

"You're going to be an auntie!" Hanna excitedly whispered, making me scream and almost jump out of my bed.

"What on earth is going on in here?" An angry Doctor DiLaurentis suddenly appears at the entrance of my room.

"Sorry Doc, I was just telling Emily some exciting news and she took it better than I expected," Hanna explained while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Visiting hour ended almost twenty minutes ago, you should say your goodbyes and continue your celebrations tomorrow," Alison said emotionless like she would have all those months ago. But not now, not after what has happened between us.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you tomorrow Em. See ya later Doc." Hanna huffed as she exited the room, leaving me and Alison alone together.

"What was that all about Ali?" I asked frustrated at the older woman.

"It's Doctor DiLaurentis to you Ms. Fields, I need you to sign these papers." Alison gently through the small bundle of papers onto my lap.

"Doctor request forms? What is going on?" I look at her with confusion written all over my face.

"Just sign the papers Emily, Nurse Peters will be by to collect them later," Alison said without looking at me.

"I don't want a new doctor, I'm happy with the one I've got!" I snap at her slightly.

"Well, she isn't happy. I wish you a speedy recovery Ms. Fields...goodbye Emily." Alison said softly before exiting my room.

 **Alison's POV**

"Did you give her the papers?" Betty walked up to me as soon as I exited Emily's room.

"Yes, but I can't force her to sign them." I huff at her.

"I'm doing this because I care about you Alison, don't forget that," Betty said quietly before heading back towards her office.

"If you cared you would let me be happy, at last," I say to myself, before heading to the locker room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I promise that the wait won't be as long next time. Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have left me, it really means a lot and I hope you continue to read and review. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

It's been three days since I gave Emily those papers. I know I shouldn't have let Betty talk me into putting some space between us, but she made some really good points and I'm not sure I'm willing to put my whole career on the line for something that might never work out. I've been avoiding Betty too, I'm afraid that if I look at her I'll wipe that smug look off her face in a not so pleasant way. I was thankful that Emily signed the papers and even more thankful that Mona was assigned to be her new doctor. At least it wouldn't be too suspicious when I came to Mona for updates, which I have been doing every day. Mona tells me that Emily is making great progress and that she should be released later this week, I'm so happy for her, I just wish that I could have been there to see her out. I've invested so much time and effort into making her better and I had to throw all that work away, because of a nosy nurse who thinks she can rule my life.

"If you're here for an update, I don't have one. It's been swamped since I got in and I haven't had a chance to call in this morning…although if you're so worried you could always call in yourself. She asks about you everyday…" Mona speaks sternly without looking up from the chart she is currently scribbling notes on.

"You know I can't do that," I say simply, before leaning closer to whisper in the small brunette's ear. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about this in a crowded ER!"

"DiLaurentis! You're in charge, we've got three incoming trauma's." Dr. West shouted over to us, breaking our 'little moment' up, before running out of the ER.

"Where do you want me, boss?" Mona joked, before heading towards the ambulance doors. Over the past few weeks, I've actually begun to like Mona, which is completely crazy, considering that we spent all of med-school and our internship and well most of our residency hating each other. But now that I'm spending more time with the woman, I'm actually starting to like her, she's just like me, only smaller. She's my very own 'Mini Me', although I know that she would _try_ to kick my ass if I ever called her that in real life.

"Vanderwall, you take ambulance 1, Dr. Yo, you take 2 and I'll take 3," I announce as I reach the doors and see the ambulances arrive. As I'm strutting over to the red and white vehicle I can't help but think back to the night I met Emily and how things could be different if Mona had of claimed Emily's ambulance instead of me.

"What we got?"

"31-year-old woman, crush injuries to the left side and a possible spinal fracture along the C5 and a deep penetrating wound to the left side of the head, I suspect…." The familiar paramedic, spoke as we wheeled the woman carefully through the ER until we reached a private room.

"Suspect what?" I question, the young paramedic as we reach the private room.

"I suspect brain damage." He speaks with fear laced in his voice.

"Okay, let's move her on my count…one, two, three. I want a chest tube, blood and someone from Neuro down here as quickly as possible to assess the situation." I speak quickly to my team as I check for reactivity in the eyes, which there is none of, before turning around to face the young paramedic, who silently hands me a clipboard. "Thank you, have a good day," I said simply, before turning back to my team.

"Clare?! Oh my god! Clare!" I turn around to the window to see a young woman, that seems to be covered in similar cuts and bruises to my patient.

"Hi, I'm Dr. DiLaurentis. Are you a friend of Clare's?" I walk out to greet the shaking woman.

"I'm her wife…is she going to be okay?" The crying woman asks while looking right past me at Clare.

"Your wife has suffered some major crush injuries, as well as a spinal fracture to her C5 and a rather deep head wound. I am waiting on an assessment from Neuro until then I can't be sure of what course of action to take…is there anyone you'd like me to call for you? Clare's parents perhaps?" I ask while placing my hand on her arm, to lead her to the chairs just a small distance away from Clare's room.

"No…Clare's parents died years ago…it's just me and her. She has to be alright Doctor. She's my world, we only got married last year…" The woman said before leaning over and breaking down in my arms.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

"Morning beautiful." I look over my shoulder to see Hanna skipping in, if you looked close enough you could make out the faint outline of her small bump.

"Morning Han… and good morning to you too" I coo as I rub my hand gently on Hanna's bump. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked before continuing to look out of the window that overlooked the ER, at a hope of catching a glance of Alison. It's been three days since I last saw her and I'm really starting to get annoyed.

"I had to come in to book a scan and I-we just thought that we'd come and say hi," Hanna explained while taking a seat in the chair beside me. "Any sign of Doctor Hottie?" She asked sarcastically, I explained everything that happened with Alison over the last few days and let's just say that Hanna has gone back to hating the blonde doctor, only a whole lot more than before.

"Nope…I just wish that she would come up here and at least give me an explanation! Not knowing why is hurting me just as much." I moan, before running my hand through my all day round bed head. I truly can't wait to get out of here, just to be able to get a proper shower and happily use all of Hanna's girly hair products, just so that I can feel human again.

"You know I never liked her, she was always so stuck up and cold. You need someone down to earth and bubbly!" Hanna teases while trying to tickle me, but failing miserably. Even after all these years of friendship, she is still yet to find my tickle spots and if I've anything say in it she never will.

"You didn't know her like I did Han, sure she was stuck up and yes she did come off as a little bit cold sometimes, but once you got past those walls she had built up around her, she was down to earth and bubbly…and she never failed to make me smile, even when I was in extreme pain. So just stop…please." I snapped slightly, as much as Alison hurt me, I'm still not going to sit back and let anyone, even Hanna, talk badly about her.

"You really love her, don't you?" Hanna asked, before taking my hand in hers.

"I thought I did…and I thought she felt the same way. Guess I was wrong." I quickly shrug off whatever it is I am feeling about Alison. Now is not the time to wallow in my own self-pity, I can do that later when I'm alone.

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

Clare was pronounced brain dead a few minutes ago, Dr. Mitchell is speaking with Nancy now. I couldn't bring myself to face her once again, not after giving her even a little bit of false hope earlier. I don't know what I would do if it was me in that situation if I had some doctor telling me that my wife wasn't going to wake up and asking if they could have her organs…I would just shut off that's what I'd do. Just nod and sign what they want me to sign, because I know that no amount of screaming and fighting was going to bring her back to me.

"That's why you always go 1 or 2 Ali, 3 is an unlucky number." Jenna joked with me trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't just some joke Jenna! Someone died today! Nancy lost her wife and I had to stand there and try to give her even a little bit of hope when I knew that there wasn't any!" I snapped, before standing up and grabbing my tray from the table.

"Where are, you going Ali? I was kidding!" She shouted after me as I threw my tray into the trash and headed for the doctor's lounge, in hopes of finding Mona. Instead, I found the last person on this earth that I wanted to see.

"What are you doing in here Nurse Peters? Last time I checked you weren't a Doctor!" I snapped, not caring if I hurt the older woman's feelings or not.

"I came to apologize Alison…" Betty spoke softly.

"Go on." I sat on the arm of a nearby chair.

"I thought that…well, I jumped to the conclusion that…I misread the situation between you and Ms. Fields. I thought that it…well, it doesn't matter what I thought. Alison, you're like a daughter to me and I didn't want to see you throwing away your career over some meaningless hookup…but that doesn't mean that I had the right to threaten you like that. You're an amazing doctor and I know that I was foolish to jump to such conclusions. I was in the wrong Alison, not you and I hope that you will try and forgive me." Betty pleaded with me.

"Now you realize this?! After you forced me to drop Emily like a heap of rubbish! I have a mom, I don't need you mothering me while I'm at work! Like or not I'm not the little girl that you can bark orders too, I am your superior Betty. I didn't say anything before because I thought that you were right, but you're so wrong! I had to watch a woman lose her wife today and I couldn't help but think, what I would do if that was Emily laying on that table again. I wanted to die just thinking about it and then all I could think of is that if something did happen she should think of me as the heartless bitch that just left without any explanation! And that's all your fault!" I shouted, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So there is something going on?" Betty questioned after giving me a few minutes to calm down.

"We kissed a few times...and I thought that finally, I had found someone that I could really love. Guess I'll never know now." I mumbled while running my hands through my messy hair and taking a deep breath to fully calm down.

"It's not too late Alison if you love her and you think that she loves you then it's not too late. I'm so sorry that I stuck my nose in, I just didn't want you to throw everything away over some meaningless crush, but I still shouldn't have forced your hand like that." Betty made her way over to me.

"She probably hates me…" I speak softly while struggling to hold in my tears.

"She asks for you every day and she sits looking out that window for you...I don't know if she hates you, but what I do know is that she wants to see you, Alison." Betty confessed to me.

"Really?"

"Go and see her Alison...and no matter what happens, I'll keep my nose out," Betty reassured me, before exiting the room. I definitely wasn't expecting a visit from her today and I absolutely wasn't expecting her to apologize for what happened, I just wish she had of realized that she was wrong before I ruined things between me and Emily. I'll never forgive her if things do work out in the end and that's a promise.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

Hanna left a little while ago and I'm still sitting in the same position as before. Nearly jumping every time I see a flash of blonde hair in the opposite building, but each time I'm disappointed that's it's not Alison, but someone else. Dr. Vanderwall hasn't been by today, that must mean that the ER is really busy. Dr. Vanderwall is really nice, but she's no Alison. She does know Alison though, I keep passing on messages and she assures me that she passes them on, but Alison is still yet to show up.

"Sorry for the delay this morning Ms. Fields." Dr. Vanderwall speed walks in, with her hair in a messy bun and her face all flustered.

"It's Emily and it's okay. I know what it's like down in the ER. There were some days when I didn't see Dr. DiLaurentis at all." I slowly grab my walking stick and make my way over to my bed with ease.

"Nicely done Emily, any pain today?" She asked, going over the usual check up list.

"Nope, and no itchiness either," I smirk while answering her next question before she even had a chance to ask it.

"And you are walking just fine, keep this up and you'll be discharged by the end of the week." Dr. Vanderwall smiled at me, before making a few more notes in her chart.

"Have you seen Dr. DiLaurentis today?" I asked while shifting in my bed uncomfortably.

"I have, she is running the ER today…so she's pretty busy today." Dr. Vanderwall explained without looking up from her chart.

"Not busy enough for a quick visit though…" Both of our heads snap up to see Dr. DiLaurentis standing in the door way.

"And that is my cue to leave, I'll see you tomorrow Emily." Dr. Vanderwall excused herself, leaving only me and Alison alone in the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter this time, but I promise that chapter 13 will be on the longer side. I am currently working on chapter 13, so it should be up by Monday at the latest.** **Thanks for all the reviews that you guys have left me, it really means a lot and I hope you continue to read and review. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

"Three days later and she appears. To what do I owe the pleasure?" I spit at her, as she enters my room fully. "Sorry…" I quietly apologize for my attitude, I am the one who has been asking for her after all.

"Don't be, you have every right to be angry Emily…" She stands awkwardly at the end of my bed.

"I'm not angry because you ended things, I'm angry because you didn't give me a reason Alison!" I snapped while shifting slightly in my bed.

"It was a complicated situation, but I'm ready to explain everything, Emily. If you'll give me a chance that is." Alison pleads with me while looking down at her feet.

"Fine…why don't you take a seat." I motion for her to sit at the end of my bed.

"Well, I guess I should start at the start then…you were asleep after your physical therapy session and I was just trying to do my work…then you kind of mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you', so I was messing around and I might have accidentally said it back…well anyway, Nurse Peters heard what I said and called me into her office." Alison finally stops to breathe and I can feel my face starting to warm up, I can't believe I said that out loud!

"Go on…" I said simply, making her smile shyly and nodded.

"She told me that I needed to end things…or she would report me to the board…I worked way too hard to get to where I am now, you get that right Emily?" Alison leans forward and tries to take my hand in hers.

"Alison…I get that your job means the world to you, but why didn't you tell me all of this? Instead, you just threw transfer papers at me and left." I pulled away from Alison's touch.

"I was scared Emily…but-but now I'm not anymore. I watched a woman lose her wife today…seeing her laying on that bed with her wife crying her heart out…and all I could think of is what would happen if I lost you if you left this hospital hating me and then ended up back in here…I don't know how I would have lived with myself…" Alison slowly started to tear up as she spoke softly to me.

"Ali…no don't cry. Come here…" I open my arms for Alison and she gladly melts into them, laying her head on my chest as she begins to sob softly. "I could never hate you, Alison…" I whispered into her ear as I run my hands through her hair.

"I meant what I said…" She mumbled against my chest, as the sobs started to die out.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered as I ran my finger up and down her lab coat covered arm.

"When I said that I loved you…I meant it." Alison sat up to face me and took my hands in hers. "I never thought that I could love someone after him, but then we kissed and it was like you shocked my heart with a defibrillator. I knew I was falling for you after that and each time I saw you after, I fell even more in love…I know I messed up Emily and I would understand if you didn't want to take me back, but I just needed you to know th-" Before Alison can finish her sentence my lips are firmly planted on hers, almost instantly her hands find their way to my hips and she is pulling herself closer to me as I run my fingers through her hair. In a flash, I start taking her lab coat off and my hands find their way under her scrub top, slowly I make my way up her abdomen, until I reach the metal under wire of her bra, as her hands move to my exposed thighs.

*Knock, Knock*

Quickly Alison pushes herself off of me and lands on the floor with a thud, desperately she crawls to grab her lab coat and straightens herself up before giving me the nod to allow the person in.

"Come in…" I shouted while smirking at a blushing Alison.

"I brought take-out…what is she doing here?!" Hanna snapped as soon as she led eyes on Alison.

"Be nice Han, she came to apologize," I explained, before smiling sweetly at an awkward Alison.

"I can tell, you might want to fix your top next time sweetie…" Hanna smirked at Alison, who instantly looked down, only to find the bottom half of her abdomen exposed by her risen scrub top. I didn't think it was possible for someone to turn such a dark shade of red, but it was happening right before my very eyes, as Alison fixed her top.

"I'll leave you two to your dinner…I'll call in tomorrow Emily…it was good to see you again Ms. Marin." Alison moved to leave the room but is blocked by an amused looking Hanna.

"Do stay Doc. I've brought enough take-out to feed a small army." Hanna smirked at the clearly embarrassed blonde.

"That is an extremely kind offer Ms. Marin, bu-"

"It's Hanna, Ms. Marin is my dad's new wife." Hanna raised an eye brow at the young doctor.

"Hanna, I would love to stay. Providing it is alright with you Emily?" Alison said challenging Hanna.

"Fine by me, can we eat now? I'm starving." I moan from my bed, making both women retreat and head over to the bed. As Hanna plated the food, Alison brought over a chair for Hanna and herself.

"So, Alison. Is it okay if I call you Ailson?" Hanan paused and Alison simply nodded in response. "What's with the sudden change of heart? I mean three days ago you wanted nothing to do with Em and no-"

"Han!" I snapped at her, making her halt in questioning the blonde woman.

"It's okay Emily, I don't mind," Alison said sweetly, before placing her hand on top of mine, an action that didn't go unnoticed to Hanna.

"I realized that life is too short and that if I were to let the most amazing woman in the world walk out of my life, then I would regret it for the rest of my days," Alison responded sweetly, making me blush in turn.

"Right answer…" Hanna said emotionless.

"I heard that you're pregnant, congratulations. How far along are you?" Alison asked, trying to flip the conversation over to Hanna.

"9 weeks and thanks…so Alison, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Hanna!"

"1, well two now I hope." Alison bites her bottom lip as she stares at me lovingly.

"Definitely…" I smile shyly at her before trying to hide my goofy grin with a fork full of noodles.

"Gross…" Hanna mumbles under her breath, earning an eye roll from me and a smirk from Alison.

"Anything else Hanna? Or can we move on and get to know each other properly?" Alison asked, making Hanna grin.

"I'm done…just if you hurt her, I'll end you DiLaurentis." Hanna said with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Understood…"

"Now that this is over and done with, can someone please pass the chicken?" I asked, making both women burst out laughing.

The rest of the evening was spent interrogation free and it actually looked like Alison and Hanna were finally starting to get along. Which is a huge relief, I can only imagine how typical family/friend's gatherings would turn out like if they still hated each other.

Hanna was the first to leave, I am also grateful for that. It meant that Alison and I could pick up right where we left off before Hanna arrived. But it also meant that we were able to talk things out, especially after the girlfriend comment, she made earlier.

"So…"I said while playing with a loose strand of Alison's hair.

"Mmmm" She hummed in response, she's currently laying on my chest with her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and she looks like she could end up falling asleep at any minute.

"You mentioned the word 'Girlfriend' earlier…and we never really got the chance to talk about it…" I move my hand from her hair to her exposed arm and begin to run my fingers up and down, feeling each little goose bump come to life as I touch her.

"That wasn't exactly the way I planned on asking you out but…I guess it ended up that way…unless you don't want to, I would completely understand if you think that we're moving too fast an-" I gently cut her off with my lips, over the past few hours I've come to notice that Alison get's very wordy when she's nervous, it's adorable really. But I fear that if I don't cut her off eventually she's going to explode or something.

"I would love and I repeat love to be your girlfriend Alison…so long as you don't let no more nurses bully you into ending things again." I pretend to still be angry, but she knows that I'm not, but she plays along anyway.

"Never…how could someone talk me out of doing this for the rest of my life?" Alison questions before leaning up and capturing her lips with mine for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"I hate to do this, but I really should be getting home Em…I've got an early meeting with my lawyer," Alison mumbled against my lips, before placing a dozen pecks all over my face, then reclaiming my lips with hers one last time before she gets off my bed.

"How is working with Spencer going? Is she as good as everyone says she is?" I asked while leaning on my elbow so that I can face the blonde woman.

"She's a force to be reckoned with. Elliot isn't going to know what hit him tomorrow. I'll call in before my shift tomorrow and fill you in." Alison speaks as she ties her shoelaces.

"I gonna miss you tonight, I wish you could just stay here, or I could just leave already. I've been in this place so long, that I'm beginning to forget what the outside world really looks like."

"You'll see it soon enough Em. I really gotta go though" She leans over and kisses me once again, "Love you…" She whispers against my lips before almost skipping out of my room.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been trying to get everything sorted for university. I'll try to update a few times before I start, but once I'm started I'll try to update at least once a month depending on the work load and my motivation to write.**

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

Last night was amazing. Even hanging out with Hanna was surprisingly enjoyable. I never once thought that I would fall for a patient but I just couldn't help myself. Everything about Emily is just perfect, her smile, her body, her personality, the way she makes me smile when no one else can...I love all of it.

I'm currently on my way to Spencer's office, I am kind of glad that I ended up with her as my lawyer, she really is amazing and I can see why Emily is such good friends with her. Today should be the last meeting unless Elliott decides to take this to trial, which would most likely end badly for him.

As soon as I step off the elevator I, unfortunately, come face to face with him, looking as smug as ever.

"Alison," He nods at me, before giving me the once over. "You look different...more relaxed." He smirked. I am about to reply when both his lawyer and mine come over to greet us.

"Are we ready to get started?" Spencer spoke respectfully, as she placed her hand on my arm to lead me to the conference room to our left.

"Why does he look so smug? Is there a chance he could win this thing?" I whispered to Spencer once we took our seats at the long glass table.

"Not a chance in hell, he's just trying to throw you off," Spencer whispered back, before sorting out the papers in front of her.

The meeting went quite good actually, Spencer managed to blind sight both Elliott and his lawyer when it came to his claim against my estate, apparently, Elliott had even lied to his lawyer about us being married when I inherited the estate from my grandparents. Needless to say, his lawyer wasn't very impressed afterward and left without so much as a word being spoken to Elliott. It felt good having this all behind me now, all that was left to do was for Elliott to sign the divorce papers that I already signed and then that was that. Of course, that man child of a soon to be ex-husband refused point blank, but his lawyer insured us that they would be signed by the end of the week. All and all I couldn't be happier with the results of this morning.

"We make a good team, Alison," Spencer spoke softly, whilst clearing up the table for the next meeting. I hadn't moved from the same spot since Elliott left, I just couldn't believe that it was finally over.

"We do. It has been a pleasure working with you Miss Hastings and I look forward to any future legal dealings we may encounter together, although I hope that I never have to go through a divorce again." I sighed, before smiling hopefully at Spencer. I couldn't tell if she knew about Emily and me or not. I know that Emily would have told me if she had told Spencer anything, considering she knew I was coming here today. But I don't know if Hanna had said anything or not, not that I mind, to be honest. I'm just waiting for Emily to get released from the hospital so that I can scream it from the rooftops.

"I agreed, but I do look forward to our future endeavors together, be it in and out of the office." Spencer smiled shyly at me. Looks like she does know about us.

"So...I take it Hanna told you about Emily and me?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"She kind of let it slip last night when I mentioned that you were coming over for a meeting. I didn't tell her what for of course, even though she begged and pleaded for hours." Spencer spoke apologetically.

"It's okay Spencer, and for what it's worth I wouldn't be surprised if you rolled over and let it slip. Hanna can be a tough case sometimes." I smiled before standing to walk over to the brunette.

"Han and Em have always been the closest out of our little group, so when it comes to Emily, Hanna kind of goes crazy over protective," Spencer explained, before placing a gentle hand on my forearm.

"Emily is really lucky to have friends like you guys," I smiled sweetly at the taller woman, before turning to gather my things.

"She's lucky to have you to Alison, I've never seen Emily so happy. Not even when she was with Paige and they were engaged for months, before she up and left that is." Spencer spoke absentmindedly.

"Wait, did you just say that Emily was engaged?" I asked in shock, Emily had briefly mentioned a few past relationships, but not once had she mentioned being engaged.

"I-well...you should really be talking to Emily about this. I shouldn't have said anything." Spencer stuttered, before nervously looking down at her watch. "I'm sorry Alison, but I should really get going, I have another appointment in a while and I need to prep. I'll call you when I receive the divorce papers. Have a good day and say hi to Em for me." Spencer nervously gathered her things, before giving me one last reassuring smile and heading out the door. But I stay still, I can't move. Emily was engaged to Paige and after everything we've shared over the past few months, I can't believe that she kept this all to herself. I think I need to talk to Emily and soon. But I just don't know how or when to bring it up, I don't want to ruin this before it's even started. Then it's decided, I won't bring it up, at least not yet.

I'm about to head for coffee for Emily and me when my work phone started to ring.

"Doctor DiLaurentis?" I paused to let what I'm assuming is a nurse or an intern speak. "Alright, I'll be there in twenty, have a team and a set of scrubs waiting for me," I instructed, before heading towards my car. Looks like I wasn't going to be able to bring Em coffee anytime soon. Today should be fun...

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

I've been worrying all day, Alison had her meeting this morning with Elliott and his lawyer and she still hasn't stopped by to check in. That could only mean that things didn't go as well as she had initially anticipated or she's having seconds' thoughts about this whole thing…or they are swamped in the ER today. Oh god, I hope she's okay, I just need a little indication that she's fine. I'm really regretting not asking Alison for her number last night, I just didn't want her to close up and worry about anyone in the hospital finding my number on her phone.

"Knock, knock. You decent Em?" I looked over to see Toby standing dressed in his best work suit.

"Hey, Toby...how was work?" I asked before turning back around to look out the window over at the ER.

"Looking out for a certain blonde doctor?" He teased before taking a seat beside me.

"Hanna spilled, didn't she?" I asked, knowing fine rightly that Hanna would have told everyone by now.

"She did, which is why I came by." He said, the smile on his face fading away. "You sure you're ready? I mean after Paige, you swore that you'd never date again and I know that's just something that people say, but I just don't want to see you hurting again Em." Toby explained while taking my hand in his.

"I know I kind of lost it after Paige left, but she is different Toby. There's just something about her, something that feels right, you know?" I shift in my seat, as I start to feel my eyes start to water up.

"She makes you happy? But what happens when you get out of here? When it's more than just fleeting visits when she's not in surgery?" Toby questioned again, only this time I could feel the anger start to bubble up inside of me.

"Toby what the hell?! You're one of my best friends, you're supposed to be happy for me! Even Hanna supports this relationship and she practically hates any woman who so much as smiles at me suggestively! You're meant to be my partner!" I shouted, before wincing in pain slightly as a result of standing up too quickly.

"Are you okay?" He quickly jumped to my side, but I pushed him off immediately.

"I'm fine!" I spit at him.

"I'm just worried Em...I was the one who had to pick you up off the floor of endless bars after Paige left! I don't what to see you like that again, I never thought the real Emily would ever come back again!" He pleaded with me, but I didn't care. I was too angry to even look at him at his moment in time.

"I think you should just go, Toby…" I said bitterly before taking a seat and staring out the window once again, trying to completely ignore his presence.

"I love you Em, and if she makes you happy then I'll drop it, I just wanted to make sure that you were sure before jumping into anything serious, that's all…" He paused and placed his hand on my 'good' shoulder lovingly. "I'll come and see you soon Em…" He carefully leaned down and placed a small kiss on the top of my head, before exiting the room.

* * *

I didn't have any more visitors for the rest of the evening, the anger inside of me that Toby caused deflated and the guilt of what I said to him washed over me. I knew that he was only looking out for me, but it didn't make it any less hurtful. I still couldn't help but think about Alison, I really wanted to know how her meeting went and at this rate I thought that I would have to wait until tomorrow to hear the story, but I got a pleasant surprise when I heard the faint sound of my door squeaking open as I was about to fall asleep.

"Em? You awake?" I smiled to myself as I turned in my uncomfortable hospital bed to face the exhausted looking blonde, whose hair was tied up in an extremely messy ponytail, even in the dark I could see the faint spots of dried blood on her scrubs as she took off her lab coat and threw it on the chair near my bed.

"You look like you've had a long day, want to talk about it?" I asked while sitting up gently in my bed, after my little slip up earlier, I was definitely taking it easier for the next few days.

"Not really...I was going to head home and drown my sorrows in a bottle of wine, but then I decided that I would rather cuddle up next to my girlfriend for a while instead...room for one more?" Alison asked softly as she sat on the edge of my bed to remove her trainers.

"Always…" I slowly moved over in my bed slightly and pulled back the covers for her to crawl in, almost automatically, Alison tucks herself into my open arms and holds onto my waist tightly as my arm comes down around her. Holding her like this just makes me forget everything bad that happened today: worrying about Alison's meeting, fighting with Toby, the pain that I caused from that fight, none of that mattered, all that mattered was the exhausted blonde doctor that was practically asleep in my arms.

"I missed you today…" The blonde mumbled into my shoulder as I ran my hand up and down her exposed arm.

"I was worried when you didn't check in earlier, I thought that your meeting with Spence went horrible, or that you were having second thoughts about us...clearly I was wrong about that last part though," I whispered back, making the blonde giggle slight, sending vibrations through my whole body.

"You couldn't have been more wrong Em...my meeting when amazingly. All I have to do now is wait for him to sign and return the papers to Spencer and…" She drew out the last word as she moved up my body to place a small peck on my lips, "I definitely haven't had second thoughts about us, I'm happy Em, you make me happy and I don't want to ever stop feeling this way." The blonde woman smiled before capturing my lips with her once again, only this time she didn't stop at just a peck and what started as a passionate kiss, turned into a full blown make out session that lasted the guts of half an hour.

"Oh god, I wish we were anywhere but here right now...hospital beds are definitely not sexy," I mumbled against Alison's neck as I placed thousands of little kisses along her neck.

"Good thing Dr. Vanderwaal said that you're being released on Friday...and I've got Saturday off...so maybe we could do something? Like dinner or a movie?" Alison asked nervously while pushing me off her slightly so that she could look at me properly.

"Are you asking me out on a date Dr. DiLaurentis?" I teased, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Mmmm…" Alison's moaned with her eyes still closed after my lips left hers. "I guess you could call it that…" She smiled contentedly as her hands slipped underneath my shirt to rub her hands over the lower part of my back.

"You guess?" I raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman.

"Yes...I am asking you on a date." She mumbled while turning a faint shade of pink.

"You're adorable, you know that right?" I asked before brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Is that a yes?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it…" I joked, as Alison's face when from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. "I'm kidding Ali...I'd love to go on a date with you." I leaned down and kissed her once more, before cuddling into her body.

"I knew that...I'm pretty sleepy." Alison yawned and her grip around me tightened.

"Take a nap babe, I'll wake you up in a bit okay?" I mumbled, before leaning up and placing a small peck on her jawline.

"Goodnight Em…" Alison trailed off before successfully falling asleep. I can't believe how lucky I am, I definitely didn't think that this is what getting shot would do to me. I'm almost glad that I ended up with 'The Ice Queen' as my doctor. Although I know the truth now, behind that wall of steel she's put up to keep everyone from getting to know the real her, she's a real softy, but more importantly, she's my softy.

* * *

 **A/N: So looks like Emily is finally getting out of the hospital and I was wondering what you guys would like to see the girls do now? Let me know in the review section or PM me. Hope you enjoyed this overdue update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Emily's POV**

A girl could get used to this: waking up tangled up with a beautiful woman sleeping beside me, her arms are still wrapped tightly around my waist, only now my left leg is securely tucked in between hers and my hair is sprawled all over her scrub covered chest. I don't remember falling asleep, the last thing I remember is playing with the ends of Alison's hair as she slept, it was pure bliss. I could easily stay like this all day, but I knew that there was no chance of that happening.

"Your hair is tickled my nose…" Alison mumbled, her voice hoarse with sleep, as she moved her hand from my waist to move the strands of hair to the side.

"Sorry…" I whispered shyly while snuggling closer to her.

"I like this…" Alison mumbled, as her hand moved back down to rest on the back of my thigh.

"Me too…" I yawned loudly, before rubbing my face in the crook of her neck, before placing a small peck on her jawline.

"I should probably head home...my shift starts at 7 tomorrow." She stretched before giving my leg a small squeeze. "What time is it anyway?" She asked, while finally opening her eyes to look down at me.

"Dunno...I don't want you to leave." I pouted before leaning up to capture her lips with my own. I'm about to deepen the kiss when I feel something vibrating against my leg. "Mmmm Ali, you're vibrating...again," I smirk, remembering our almost first kiss when we were interrupted by that stupid pager.

"I love when you talk dirty to me," Alison smirked while reaching into our scrub pockets to retrieve her phone. "Shit!" She practically shouted, before pulling away and climbing out of the bed.

"What's up?" I quickly and carefully jumped to my feet and walked over to her in worry.

"I'm so screwed! It's 7:37 Em! I'm so dead if chief finds out! And even more dead if he found out that the reason I'm late is that I spent the night cuddling with a patient!" Alison rambled while hopping on one foot to try and put her shoe on, however, she failed miserably and ended up almost falling over, luckily the chair was there for her to grab onto.

"Hey babe, everything is going to be okay...everyone around here knows not to come in before 8, so there is no chance that anyone knows you're in here, or that you spent the night in my bed and as for being late, I'm sure he will look over it, from what I can tell you've probably never been late for a shift before, am I right?" I questioned while limping over to the frazzled blonde doctor.

"Never…" She squeaked like a frightened little mouse, the look on her face almost broke my heart, I've never seen the tough woman so scared in all the time I've known her.

"Then it's all good, just apologize if he says something, otherwise I wouldn't stress about it, babe." I pull her in for a well-needed hug, before pulling away to capture her lips with my own. "Now let's get this hair sorted and then you can go and freshen up in the locker room and start your day. Whereas I'll laze around here all day, like always." I joked while running my hand down her messy ponytail.

"I'll try to call in later, but no promises." Alison smiles apologetically, before pulling her lab coat on with little difficulty.

"Don't feel pressured into it, I know you're busy." I smiled while taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Trust me, there is no place I'd rather be than here with you…" The blonde woman walks over and kisses me sweetly one more time, before turning and scrambling towards the door. "Love you…" She stops and turns around to smile shyly at me before walking out of the room before I even have a chance to reply.

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

I can't believe I fell asleep! If someone had of walked in to check on Emily I would have been screwed! Me and Emily will just have to lay low until she gets out of here and then we can finally just be us…be together. I have no idea what we're going to do on Saturday, I've never had to plan a date before. When I was with I was with Sophia, we were in college so we didn't have time for dates and then with Elliott, he would plan everything, which mostly consisted of dinner at some overpriced restaurant that he paid for with our joint bank account and then an hour or so of meaningless sex, that now when I think about it, wasn't that great at the best of times. I wonder what Emily is like in bed…STOP ALISON! Not at work! Over the past few days my mind has been going wild at the thought of sex with the younger woman, I mean how could I not what to have sex with someone as beautiful as Emily Fields, but it's more than just sex of course. It's way more than sex, I know we haven't been together very long, but I do believe that I've truly and deeply fallen for the gorgeous detective.

* * *

I haven't seen much of Emily over the last few days, out of a fear of getting caught more than anything. Emily understands that and was happy for me to cut down my visits, on the promise that I text her throughout the day, which I happily agreed to.

Emily get's out today, I can't believe that the woman who was rushed into the ER and coded on me more than once, was finally leaving. I can't help but think about how much of a rush I had been in to get rid of her at the beginning, but now, now everything is different. It's going to be weird not having Emily here in the hospital, but I know that if she was cooped up in here any longer she would have definitely lost her mind.

"You ready Ms. Fields?" I asked the brunette who is currently standing with her back to me at the window.

"I sat here every day and now I'll never see this view again…" Emily spoke softly, I quickly walked over to the door, locked it and pulled the small window curtain down, before walking over to the taller woman.

"Are you saying that you're going to miss this place?" I asked while wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her arm.

"Kind of…you know why I sat here?" She asked and I shook my head in response. "I can see the ambulance bay from here…I'd sit here and wait for a glimpse of blonde hair and I'd know that you were off saving someone's life…I liked seeing you in action." She placed her hands on top of my ones that were resting on her waist.

"You really are something else Emily Fields…I love you." I place a small kiss just behind her ear, before snuggling into her and looking down at the ambulance bay, it really a good view.

"I guess I should probably get going, Hanna is most likely already waiting for me outside…thank you, Alison…" She thanked me shyly.

"What for?" I asked clueless, for once I had no idea what the brunette was talking about.

"I wouldn't be standing here right now, if-if you hadn't of saved my life…more than once actually. So, thanks and don't be shocked if you receive a fruit basket from my mom. Right now, you're her hero…and mine."

"I was just doing my job…" I place a small kiss on her cheek before giving her a loving squeeze.

"Did you think that we'd end up like this? That we would actually enjoy each other's company?" She joked while taking a seat in the wheelchair near her bed.

"Truthfully, I couldn't wait to get rid of you...you're possibly the worst patient I've even treated...but you're the most amazing person I've ever met." I leaned down to kiss her cheek once again, before moving to push the wheelchair. Emily didn't speak much on her way down to the exit, we were stopped a few times by nurses and a few porters that had interacted with Emily during her time here. We ran into Mona on the ground floor, she had been kind enough to let me carry out Emily's routine tests this morning and see her own, but she did want to bid her farewell to her patient.

"Finally! I was about to send out a search party!" Hanna ran over to both of us with a young man hot on her heels.

"This one didn't want to leave, believe it or not." I smiled at Hanna before discreetly squeezing Emily shoulder.

"Oh Caleb, this is Alison or Dr. DiLaurentis if you want to be technical." The man that I now know is called Caleb extended his hand out to me, I mimicked this action and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hanna has told me all about you." He spoke softly before retracting his hand and snaking his arm around Hanna's waist.

"I can only imagine…" I joked with the blonde.

"We ready to get going? I can't wait to sleep in my own bed and have an actual shower." Emily moaned from her wheelchair while looking up at me.

"I can take her from here, I'm sure that you are needed inside Doc," Hanna suggested while walking over to take my place behind Emily.

"Of course...I'll see you on Saturday…" I mumbled to Emily before bidding everyone a goodbye and heading back inside. I don't know how, but the hospital just feels empty now. I'm about to head to the ER when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

 _ **Emily: Is it weird that I miss you already? I can't wait till Saturday xx**_

 _ **Alison: I miss you too, I'll pick you up at 7ish? xx**_

 _ **Emily: Look forward to it ;) xx**_

Now all I have to do is figure out what the hell I'm gonna do on this date, what would a woman like Emily want to do on a date, in hindsight I probably should have asked her about this before asking her on a date. Here's hoping that whatever we do, it will be almost as perfect as she is.


	15. Chapter 15

**Finally, it's date time. I hope you guys enjoy their little date and please remember to let me know what you thought of this new chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

"I'm freaking out Han!" I shouted while pacing my room, Hanna sat on my bed with a smug look on her face.

"Just go with the red shirt, I liked that one." Hanna teased because she knows I haven't been on a date in well over a year and I'm freaking out big time.

"None of them are red!" I shouted, making the blonde burst out laughing at my overall nervousness.

"Okay...calm down Em." She finally stood up and made her way over to the closet. "You go and get a shower and I'll work my magic okay?" Hanna suggested, making me let out a sigh of relief. At least I know I will be going on a date dressed like a somewhat decent person.

As I walked into my own personal shower I began to peel my layers of clothes off, I stop at the full-length mirror and look down at my now naked body.

"I'm not in as good of shape as I used to be that's for sure…" I mumbled to myself while patting my stomach. My eyes move to my right shoulder, the rather large scar would be a turn off for most, but I actually like it. I can't help but remember the first time I actually interacted with Alison, she had been checking my wound and I thought it would be the perfect time to make her feel uncomfortable, I remember I just wanted the blonde doctor to leave me alone...boy how that has changed.

I take my time in the shower, I've already had 4 in the last day. I just couldn't wait to get the smell of hospital off my body. I can't help but think about what Alison is doing right now, I know she's not working, I wonder if she's in the shower as well. I suddenly feel a well-known heat growing between my legs, it's amazing what this woman does to me when she's not even here!

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

I can't believe I got called into work! I was about to head out to set up my date with Emily when I got the dreaded call. As I'm rushing into the hospital I run into Mona who is practically skipping out of the hospital, ready to enjoy her weekend off.

"Hey Alison, what are you doing here? Isn't today D-day?" She asked once she reached me.

"It's meant to be, but I got called in for a consult." I rolled my eyes and checked the time on my watch. 5 hours until my date with Emily and I have nothing ready.

"That sucks, you're all sorted though, right?" Mona questioned, making me hang my head in shame. I wanted this to be perfect for Emily and now I don't even know if I'm going to make it.

"Not exactly, I was about to head out and set everything up...but I got called in." I nervously ran my hands through my hair.

"That sucks! Is there anything I can do to help? I've got the whole weekend free so I don't mind giving up a few hours to help you out." Mona offered.

"Really? I would owe you big time!" I excitedly grabbed her arms and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's the least I can do for my new friend. So what do you have planned?" She asked while breaking the hug.

* * *

It's okay Alison, you've got this. Mona just texted me and told me that she's finally finished setting up. I really owe her a drink after all this, I got out of the hospital about an hour ago, thankfully I had time for a quick shower and I already had my outfit planned or I would have been showing up smelling of a hospital and dressed in scrubs. Mona sent me a few pictures of the setup and she truly did an amazing job, I can't believe we've reached this new level of friendship in such a short period of time. I only wish that I had of given her a chance all those years ago.

Emily had seen me in non-hospital clothes a few times before, but that had been my lawyer meet attire. So I wanted to push the boat out this time, I wore a tight fitting pink dress that hung to my curves nicely, my hair is curled ever so slightly and my makeup is to the bare minimum. I hope Emily likes it.

I'm currently standing outside of Emily's...well Hanna's house. I've been standing here for at least 10 minutes with my hand hovering over the door every once in awhile. I've never been so nervous before, it's not like I've never spent time with the younger woman, I mean we've even slept together...well not slept together slept together, but we've slept in the same bed, and I've seen her semi naked before, obviously I have operated on her and she was unconscious, but I guess it still counts...right? Oh god, why am I overthinking all of this? I fell in love with this woman, so why am I suddenly nervous about seeing her?

"I don't mean to break up whatever it is that is going on in that blonde head of yours...but would you like to I don't know, wait inside?" I jumped as the front door suddenly opened to reveal an amused looking Hanna, with who I now know as Caleb standing behind with a matching smirk on his face.

"Oh...umm yes, thank you." I politely accepted her offer and she leads me inside her large home. I look around to see the walls of their home filled with framed pictures of familiar faces that I have come to know over the last few months. I see pictures of teenage Emily, Hanna, Spencer and another girl that I met briefly when Emily was first rushed into the ER. Over on top of the fireplace, I see a picture of Emily dressed in her official police uniform, holding her detective's shield in hand and a toothy grin in place.

"You scrub up rather nicely Doc." Hanna's voice made me jump in surprise, I had gotten so caught up in the pictures littered around the room that I had forgotten about the blonde and her boyfriend.

"Why thank you Hanna...this is a lovely home you have." I politely nod at the younger woman.

"So Alison...what are your intentions with Emily?" Hanna smirked while taking a seat on a nearby arm chair and gestured for me to do the same.

"Well, tonight I intend to take her on a date…" I turned my face away to had the slight blush creeping onto my face.

"And what about after tonight?" Hanna asked in a serious tone.

"I really like Emily...and I want to make her happy." I wholeheartedly admit.

"The last person who said that ended up breaking her heart, how do I not know that you're going to do the same thing?" Hanna snapped slightly.

"I don't know that I won't, but what I do know is that I care about Emily. I was willing to risk my career just to get to know her...I can't promise that I won't hurt her, but I can promise that I'll try and make her happy for as long as she'll let me." I stopped before I felt myself starting to well up slightly.

"That's all I needed to hear...treat her right Alison, or I'll go all crazy best friend on you," Hanna smirked while standing up. "I'll go and tell Em that you're here...just wait till you see her!" Hanna clapped excitedly before disappearing into another room.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

Okay breathe, scratch that, how am I supposed to breathe in this thing?! I pull on the ends of the dress Hanna talked me into down to try and cover my knees while looking at myself in the mirror. Hanna was right, this is a good color on me. I think as I straighten my dark purple dress before fixing my hair slightly.

"You decent Fields?" I turn to face Hanna as she pokes her head through the slightly opened door.

"Okay, I want your honest opinion before Alison gets here…" I stand with my arms open, slowly I turn around for her to take it the whole dress.

"Wow…" Hanna opened the door fully to enter the room in awe.

"You like?" I asked while nervously twirling the ends of my hair with my fingers.

"I love, you look so beautiful Em." Hanna smiled proudly at me, before rubbing a run away tear away.

"Aww Han, don't cry…" I limped over to pull her in for a hug.

"Sorry, stupid hormones. Your date is here and she looks hot!" Hanna nudged me while laughing off her embarrassment from crying before.

"She's here?! Are you sure I look okay?" I pulled away to look in the mirror once again.

"You're perfect Em...come on." Hanna takes my hand and leads me out of my room.

As I walked into the room I saw Alison standing at the fire place with her back to me, my jaw nearly dropped as she turned around to face me. She was breathtakingly gorgeous and that dress!

"Wow...you look...you look amazingly beautiful…" I mumbled while staring intensely at the blonde woman in front of me.

"Thanks...you look...wow," Alison spoke nervously before walking over to meet me. "Are you ready to go?" She asked sweetly while taking my hand in hers for walking support.

"Ready if you are…" I mumbled while looking down at our entangled hands.

"Now you two kids have fun and don't do anything I would do!" Hanna joked while practically pushing us out the door. As soon as the door slammed I hear Alison clear her throat and squeeze my hand.

"Let's do this…" She leaned over and whispered in my ear, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

* * *

Alison wouldn't tell me where we were going once we set off on our journey and I didn't press her for any details. We've been in the car for about 20 minutes now and we've hardly spoken to each other. But it's not an awkward silence, it's refreshing. Every once in a while I would sneak a glance in the blonde woman's direction as she concentrated on the darkening road.

"How has your day off been? I know you don't get a lot of days off, it must have been nice." I talk absentmindedly while turning in my seat slightly to get a better look at the older woman. My eyes can't help but roam all over her amazing body l, stopping at the hem of her dress that has risen up her thighs slightly. I feel myself wanting to lean over and place my hand on her exposed thigh, but I don't have the guts to make such a bold move before our first date has even begun.

"It lasted till about 10 then I got called in for an emergency surgery...what about you? Enjoying your freedom?" She joked while stealing a quick glance at me, before focusing on the road once again.

"That sucks...are you off tomorrow?" I mumbled while sinking down in the seat.

"I wasn't meant to be, but chief gave me the day off after coming in on my day off." She looked over and smiled at me with the sweetest of smiles.

"At least that's something...where are we going, Ali?" I asked, the excitement finally bubbling up inside me.

"You'll see soon…" She gently reached over and took my hand in hers and squeezed it tight as she continued driving. I didn't bother replying, instead, I just held onto the older woman's hand and relaxed back into my seat for the remainder of the journey.

We continued down the darkening road in silence for another 15 minutes, Alison's hand never left mine the entire time. Every now and again she would give me a gentle squeeze or rub my hand with her thumb just to put me at ease. I can't believe we're actually doing this!

"We're here…" Alions smiled sweetly while untangling our hands to put the car in park.

"Umm Alison...this is a forest…" I asked confused with the older woman's location choice.

"All will be revealed very soon…" She replied before squeezing my thigh and hopping out of the car. Quickly she semi-ran around to my side of the car to open my door just as I was about to open it myself.

"Why thank you," I smirked at the blonde woman before leaving over to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"My pleasure…" Alison semi-whispered. Alison takes my hand once again and begins to lead us down a deserted path, surrounded by large trees and littered with muck and rocks. At this time I'm glad I wore ankle boots and opposed to the heels Hanna wanted me to wear. I look down at our connected hands and can't help but smile at how even the simplest of actions can give me butterflies in my stomach.

"Close your eyes…" Alison leans over and whispered in my ear in a low and seductive voice that I've never heard before. I do as she says and she removes her hand from mine to place both of her hands over my eyes for extra measure. We walk like this for a few minutes before she stops us, I stand waiting for her to remove her hands for a few seconds. "Open your eyes…" Alison whispered, with her lips practically touching my ear. Ever so slowly she removes her hands and placed them firmly on my hips instead. I take a much-needed breath and slowly open my eyes. Wow. Thousands of fairy lights are strung up on the surrounding trees forming an unintentional room deep in the forest. In the middle of the 'room' is a simple bunch of blankets spread out to create a floor for us to sit on without worry of ruining our dresses. At least a dozen pillows are scattered around, all different sizes, colors, and textures. In the middle of our own little part of the forest is a huge picnic and a small iced filled bucket, filled with different varieties of beer, soda and a bottle of wine.

"How did you…" I turn to face a nervous Alison.

"Mona helped...do you like it?" Alison asked.

"It's amazing Alison…" I walk over and place my arms around her neck before leaning in to meet her pink lips.

"Let's go and sit down, I hope you like pasta!" Alison giggles excitedly as she laces her fingers in mine and pulls me over to the blanket covered ground.

"Are you kidding? I love pasta!" I reply as she gently pulls me down onto the blanket. She quickly props a couple of pillows against a rock and helps me scoot backward until I am in a comfortable sitting position.

"Ali...this is truly beautiful. I've never had anyone do something as amazing as this before. Thank you." I confessed as Alison pulls over the picnic basket and retrieves two containers of pasta as well as two forks.

"Truthfully neither have I...I was going to take you out for dinner like a normal date, but then I thought that you wouldn't want to be cooped up inside all night. I remember coming here with my dad and brother for picnics when my mom was working weekends, which was basically all the time." Alison's explained as she opened one of the containers. "Here try this…" She stabbed a few pieces of pasta with a fork and then carefully lead it over to my mouth. Slowly I closed my mouth over the fork and let out a small moan as the pasta sauce danced over my taste buds.

"This is really good…" I mumbled while trying to lean over and steal the container from the blonde.

"Not so fast Ms. Fields!" She pulled the container out of my reach. "In my household, it was compulsory for each bite of Grandma DiLaurentis's pasta to he washed down with an exquisite red wine." Alison placed the container of pasta on top of the closed picnic basket and began to open a bottle of what looked to be extremely expensive wine. Without taking her eyes off of mine she slowly poured me a glass and handed it over. Watching closely as I took my first sip.

"Wow...fuck this is almost as good as the pasta! So you made this?" I questioned before taking another sip of my wine.

"Yeah, it's an old family recipe. My dad used to make it every Friday night, he'd call it date night and he'd set up a small table on the patio, with candles and wine, none alcoholic wine for my obviously. Then we'd eat all different recipes that my grandma left behind after she passed, but one was always my favorite. It's plain and simple, but so good at the same time." Alison explained before leaning over to feed me another bite of the heavenly pasta. I was so touched that Alison shared that story with me, she didn't seem like the type to share such intimate details of her past with someone she hasn't known for very long, but I am truly grateful that she felt that she can trust me enough to tell me about her past and even experience moments from her past with me.

"You know I can feed myself right?" I joked with the blonde who was currently taking a bite of the pasta herself.

"I'm aware...I just like doing it." She blushed at my comment before taking a sip of her wine.

"You're too cute Alison DiLaurentis…" I mumbled while leaning over to capture her lips with mine. Mmmmm she tastes like pasta.

Alison continued to feed me and suffered through the teasing because of it, but she didn't seem to mind that much. After we had eaten our way through two containers of pasta we scooted down the blanket so that we could lay down for a little while. Alison lay with her head on my chest and her arm over my full stomach, my arm was snaked around Alison and my other arm was rubbing up and down her arm.

"I like this…" Alison shifted to look up at me.

"Me too…" I placed a small kiss on her forehead before she got comfy again.

"It's getting kind of cold...I think that means our date is coming to an end." Alison sighed as she slowly pushed herself off me.

"Almost…" I gently pull her back down on top of me, she hardly has a second to catch her breath before my lips are planted firmly on hers. We stay like this for about 30 minutes, just contently exploring each other.

After our little make out session, we quickly pack everything up and walk hand in hand to the car. Alison's hand never leaves mine as she drives me home. I can feel her smiling into the kiss as we say goodbye at the door. I really want to invite her inside to continue where we left off in the forest, but I can't, I would never hear the end of it from Hanna and I don't think Alison would want to spend our first night together under the same roof as my best friend who up until a few weeks ago hated her. So I said my goodbyes, over and over as I threaded my fingers through her hair.

"Goodnight Em…" She whispered against my lips before peeling herself off me.

"Goodnight Ali…" I smile sweetly at the older woman before reaching for the door handle and entering the house. As soon as the door is closed, I can't help but fall back against the door.

"That good huh?" Hanna looks up from her magazine and smiles at me.

"Better than good…"

* * *

 **Soooo, what did you think of the date? Let me know what kind of dates you'd like to see them go on in the future. Also did anyone notice the reference to a previous chapter? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait in-between chapters, university life has been kicking my ass. Anyway, plesse enjoy and leave me a review to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

"So, how was it?" Mona asked as soon as she reached me. We're both working the ER today, but so far the day had been slow, so I had a little bit of time to catch up on my charts.

"Amazing…I don't know how to thank you Mona, the set up was beautiful." I place my hand on her forearm and give her a small squeeze before looking back at my charts.

"You can buy a drink sometime. I'm just glad you and officer hottie had fun." Mona teased.

"Who's officer hottie?" We both snap our heads around to see Jenna standing with three coffee cups in her hand.

"Umm…" I froze, unable to think of a believable answer.

"Just some Security guard at the mall. He begged Ali for a date and she finally gave in." Mona quickly lied.

"Oh, are you going to see him again?" Jenna questioned, oh thank god she's seemed to have bought it.

"Probably not…" I say while keeping my eyes on the charts in my hand.

"Too soon after...you know who?" Jenna questioned quietly while placing a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Something like that…" I mumbled before taking a large gulp of the warmish coffee.

"Don't worry Ali, there is plenty of fish in the sea...speaking of wish, you'll never guess who is getting married!" Jenna began to excitedly jump up and down, before violently shoving her left hand in my face. Low and behold, there sat a beautiful diamond embedded ring.

"Congratulations!" Mona cooed while taking the hand away from my face in order to examine the ring for herself.

"I'm really happy for you Jen." I smiled wholeheartedly before pulling the younger woman in for a one-armed hug, an action I have only carried out a handful of times.

"Thanks, Ali, that means a lot!" Jenna could feel herself starting to well up inside and quickly shook the feeling away, returning to her usual professional self. "Now all we need to do is find you two hot dates for my wedding!" She smirked wickedly, making us shake our heads at her antics.

* * *

The rest of the day when by almost seamlessly, the ER had kept me extremely busy, just the way that I like it. Throughout the day I found myself thinking of my night with Emily and how far we've come since she was wheeled into my ER. I think about all those time during her surgery when I almost lost her, or when I first met Hanna and she coded in front of us. Back then, she was no more than just another patient, and now, now she is much more than that. I know it's wrong and frowned upon for Doctors to get involved with their patients, but with Emily it's different. It's like the universe wanted us to be together, that I was meant to take the first ambulance instead of the second. Emily was meant to annoy the hell out of me, and I was meant to keep coming back, and it's that thought that keeps me smiling the whole way home to my beautiful brunette girlfriend.

Emily had insisted on cooking for me tonight, especially since I was pulling a double shift to make up for the shift I missed so that we could go on our date. I still can't believe this is happening, usually, on days like this I would come home to an empty house and eat rubbish takeaway alone, go to bed alone and wake up alone. But not tonight, tonight I was coming home to her, eating delicious home-cooked food with her and hopefully going to bed with her.

"Em? I'm home…" I shout slightly while placing my handbag and keys on the side table at the door.

"Just in the kitchen Ali." I hear her shout before the deafening sounds of crashing pots and pans echo throughout the house.

"What's going on in there?" I ask amusingly while slipping my heels off and heading towards the kitchen.

"Nothing, everything is completely under control," Emily mumbled while eyeballing flour measurements. The kitchen looks like a disaster zone, the sink is full of burnt food stuck to pots and pans, the countertop is hidden under empty containers and spilled food.

"Em, the chicken is burning." I try my best not to laugh, as she quickly turns around to pull the pan off the stove top.

"Shit!" She swore underneath her breath, "I'm really sorry Ali, just give me twenty minutes and I'll rustle us up something else." She hastily moves around the kitchen in search of clean pots and new ingredients.

"Why don't we just order take out and relax?" I suggest while walking over to stop her from creating another disaster in my kitchen.

"But I said I would make you something nice…" She pouted as I took the vegetable peeler away from her. Unable to resist her cuteness I lean in, placing a peck on her cheek before dragging her into the living room.

"You can cook for me another day, all I want right now is a big pizza, a trashy chick flick, and cuddles with you. Sound good?" I ask while pushing her gently onto the sofa.

"I suppose…but at least let me clean up the kitchen while we wait for the pizza to come." She replied while trying to get up off the sofa.

"Don't even think about it!" I say sternly while placing my hand on her shoulder to push her back further. "I'll have my cleaning lady come in tomorrow and take care of it," I smirk while taking a seat on her lap to prevent her from getting up. Emily reacted almost instantly, snaking her arms around my waist and placing a few small kisses on the crook of my neck as I start to dial the number for the pizza place.

"Hi, can I get a large pizza please…" I can't but smile as Emily continues to place kisses all over my cheek and neck, while occasionally nibbling to my earlobe. "Yeah, can I get half pepperoni and…" I pause to look at Emily. "What do you want babe?"

"Meat lover special…" Emily mumbles into my neck while trying and succeeding to mark my skin.

"And meat lover special for the second half please, oh and can I get a side of garlic bread and some wings…thanks. Yeah, it's 29 Bridgewater Terrace. Thank you!" I quickly hang up and melt into Emily's strong arms and she pulls me in closer.

"Maybe takeout wasn't such a bad idea after all…" She mumbled before sucking on my pulse point once again. I can't help but close my eyes and let out a small moan.

"Em…" I let out a shaking breath.

"Too soon…I know. I just couldn't help myself…" Emily loosens up her grip on my waist, which allows me to move from her and onto the sofa.

"I want to…I really want to. But we've only been on one date. I want to do this properly, you understand, right?" I ask while taking her hand in my, she looks down at our intertwined hands and then up to me, smiling sweetly.

"Of course, I understand, I'll try not to get too carried away from here on out…scouts honor!" She fake solutes me before pulling me in for a much-needed cuddling session.

* * *

Our food didn't take too long to arrive, and it didn't take Emily too long to ingest almost all of it. With us both full, we cuddled up on the sofa again and with a movie that neither of us was paying attention to playing in the background as we made out like hormone-driven teenagers.

"I'm going to have to use so much make-up tomorrow to cover-up all these bruises. I feel like I'm back in high school again." I joke with Emily as she marks my collar bone with yet another bruise, my whole body starts to vibrate as she giggles before kissing her way back up to my lips.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to hold back a little. I just can't help it, I want everybody to know that you're mine and only mine." The brunette smirks before kissing me deeply, as her hand began to wander up my shirt slightly.

"Em…" I moan as she briefly brushes her hand against my breast.

"Still want to take things slow?" She asked while biting her lip and placing her leg in-between mine, pushing up higher as she waits for my reply.

"Yes…but maybe that completely slow, I wouldn't object to moving forward a little bit," I smirked as my hands wander up and now her back.

"I think that can be arranged…" Emily pushed herself up and swiftly pulled her top off over her head. My hands almost instantly moved to the still fresh looking scar on her right shoulder, before I knew it my eyes began to fill with hot tears as I thought back once again to that day and all the times I almost lost her.

"Hey, don't cry…talk to me Ali." Emily pleaded with me, as she moved from on top of me to sit by my side.

"It's just…you died in front of me Em, more than once and this…" I gently rub my fingers over the scar once again. "This is a reminder of what happened." I sweep slightly, as Emily pulls me in for a soft and loving hug.

"I'm here Ali…and I'm not going anywhere. Not ever, you hear me!" Emily leaned down and kissed me once again.

"How many times have I told you about locking you're-" Emily and I break apart, only to find my mother standing in all her glory, a look of pure shock written all over her face. _Oh shit!_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I'm finally back, I haven't given up on this story and I don't plan on it! Thank you for the lovely messages and reviews asking me to come back, it was those reviews and messages that made me want to push through. Like always please remember to leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter, also feel free to check out my other story's it would mean a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alison's POV**

"Mom?!" I exclaimed, pushing myself away from a topless and confused Emily. "What are you doing here?!" I ask, while handing Emily the discarded shirt from the floor.

"I came to see how my daughter was holding up with this messy divorce, but it seems that you are doing quite alright for yourself dear." My mother smiled through gritted teeth at Emily, who was now fully clothed and an alarming shade of red.

"A phone call would have done the job mother, you didn't have to come all this way." I replied, before starting what would be the first of many staredowns my mother and I would find ourselves in no doubtedly.

"If I had of done that, I would have never had the chance to meet your new friend." Mother broke my gaze and zoned in on Emily, who had remained unusually quiet throughout the whole encounter. "Jessica DiLaurentis, Alison's mother...and you are dear?" She stuck her hand out, waiting patiently for Emily to respond.

"Emily Fields...nice to meet you Mrs-" My mother interrupted.

"It's Doctor actually…" My mother smirked smugly.

"My mistake, it's nice to meet you Dr. DiLaurentis." Emily corrected herself as she shook my mother's hand. "If you'll excuse me, I should be heading home and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with your mother Ali…" Emily began to stand, only slightly wincing, most likely from missing a dose of her pain medication, I'll have to make a note to tell her off about that when my mother has gone back to god knows where.

"I'll walk you out." I stare blankly as my mother takes Emily's seat. I guide the brunette swiftly to the door, my hand never leaving the small of her back. "I am really sorry about this, I had no idea she was coming." I whisper as we reach the front door.

"I figured just as much…" Emily mumbled while opening the door and taking a step outside, creating a barrier between us and my mother's prying eyes.

"I'll make this up to you when she's gone okay." I whisper sweetly, truly feeling bad for what happened a few moments ago.

"I know you will...I'll call you tomorrow." Emily leans in, capturing my lips with her own for a short moment, before smoothly pulling away and disappearing down the driveway.

"So that's what you've been doing lately! She barely looks old enough to drink!" My head fell against the side of the door, as soon as I heard the telltale sign of my mother's heels approach from behind.

"Who I spend my time with is none of your business mother, what are you even doing here anyway? Father run off then another intern again?" I spit back at her. The relationship between my mother and I had always been a strained one, ever since I expressed an interest in Plastic Surgery she could hardly even look at me with shooting daggers.

"I believe the last time we had a conversation like this was when you started dating that man!" My mother shouted back. She had a point, I knew that she did. But I would never tell her that, not in a million years.

"Emily is different, she is an amazing person and yes she's younger than me...but none of that matters. I'm happy Mother, why is that never enough for you?!" I huffed, storming into the kitchen to pour myself a much needed drink of the strongest alcoholic beverage I had on hand.

"Alison of course your happiness matters to me, but you have to look at this practically. You're not a lesbian Alison! What would people think if she they say you floricking around with that woman!" My mother continued her shouting as I took a shot of vodka and lined up another one.

"Mother Emily isn't the first woman I've been with and you know that...and I don't give a shit about what any of your stuck up friends think of me and my relationship with her! You're the only person in this family who cares about that stuff, you even shipped your own son away to rehab and told your stupid country club friends that he went to build houses in Haiti!" I shouted louder this time, there is only so much of this woman that I can take and my patience was quickly wearing thin.

"That's enough Alison! I did what I had to for your brother, I gave you both the life that I never had and how do you both repay me?! One becomes a good for nothing drug addict and the other is a below average doctor who spends her time sleeping with her patients!" My mother screamed as our argument reached its peak.

"Emily isn't-"

"I saw your handy work on her shoulder, I taught you that stitch Alison. So is that how you pick up your bed buddies these days? Save their life and make them fall in love with the beautiful hero doctor?" My Mother spoke with venom laced in her voice.

"I've never had anything but a professional relationship with my patients and screw you for thinking otherwise!" I spat back her before downing another shot of the harsh liquid.

"So she wasn't your patient? You didn't save her life?" My mother questioned calmly, knowing fine rightly that she had me pinned up against the wall. "You're an idiot Alison! How many times do I have to tell you to keep things professional! If the board were to find out about-"

"You can't tell them! Technically she isn't my patient anymore, she requested another doctor." I tried my best to explain, knowing that my mother wouldn't think twice about turning me in.

"I'm obviously not going to tell anyone! How do you think it would make me look? I work so hard trying to make a name for myself, and now my name has been passed on to you. How long does she have until she's officially no longer a patient of the hospital?" My mother asked, taking my by surprise for a change.

"She has a few months of physical therapy left and she had her final surgical checkup in a month." I provide my mother with the correct information, hoping that she has the answers I am currently looking for.

"No one can know about this, if you want a relationship with this woman-"

"I do, I really do." I interrupted.

"Okay, then if it was me I'd keep things under wraps until at least a month after her last physical therapy session. A lot can happen in a month, people will just assume that you ran into each other and things worked out." My mother explained, for once I was actually thankful to have my mother here.

"I didn't mean to fall for her, I actually hated her when we first met...but I couldn't hide my feelings away any longer." I explained, as a stray tear fell from my eye.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" All I could do was nod in reply, afraid that if I were to speak I'd end up weeping like a baby. "I'm not gonna pretend that I understand what you two are doing, you could be risking your entire career for this girl...but I am willing to keep quiet about it when I meet with the board tomorrow. But don't take my silence as me saying that I condone or accept what it is you are doing, not that you need my acceptance at this age." My mother finally took as seat on one of the breakfast bar stools and poured herself a glass of vodka.

"I hope that one day you'll be able to accept us, even at this age knowing that your mother accepts you is an amazing thing." I smiled as I reached over the bar to touch her hand gently.

"I do accept you Alison, gay straight...whatever. I love you, I just don't believe that this relationship is what's best for you."

"I do, and I'm ready to prove you wrong." I raised my glass into the air.

"Me too." My mother raised her glass and met it with mine.

* * *

 **Emily's POV**

My heart was still racing when I arrived home, Alison and I had gotten so close to going all the way and then her mother, of all people had to catch us and interrupt things. This is definitely not the way that I wanted to meet her mother, me topless on top of her daughter, definitely not ideal.

"There's my favourite lesbian, how was your romantic night in with Doctor hottie?" Hanna questioned as soon as I stepped into the house.

"Leave her be babe, I'm sure she doesn't want to share all the kinky details." Caleb added, making my face start to warm once again.

"It was fine…" I squeaked, making my voice reach a pitch that it had never reached before.

"Woah there squeakers, what's up? You're usually all giddy and overwhelmed by love when you come home." Hanna moved from her place cuddled in beside Caleb to meet me at the archway of the living room.

"Something happened…" I mumbled as my tanned skin turned a worrisome shade of red.

"Okay Caleb can you give us a minute, we need girl talk!" Hanna demanded and like always Caleb automatically obeyed.

"Spill!" Hanna demanded as she pulled me down to sit on the couch beside her, completely forgetting about my injuries, making me wince in pain. "Oops, Sorry." Hanna added as I shot daggers at her. Reluctantly I began to explain what had happened to me over the last few hours. Of course Hanna thought it was hilarious and even nearly choked on her wine when I told who it was that walked in one us. By the time I was finished telling her everything I felt so mentally drained and needed some space to just relax, so I headed to bed early. I was about to nod off when I felt my phone buzz underneath my pillow, moaning loudly I rolled over and grabbed my phone. Blinking numerous times as my eyes adjusted to the bright light of my phone, I was finally able to make out the text on the screen.

' _Ali: I'm really sorry about tonight, I had no idea she was coming to town xx'_

 _'Me: I figured just as much, don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of date nights when she's gone back home xx'_

 _'Ali: You're one in a million, you know that right? xx'_

 _'Me: If I'm one in a million then you must be one in a billion...I'll talk to you tomorrow Ali, Goodnight xxx'_

 _'Ali: Goodnight Em xxx'_

I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, trying to get the thoughts of what almost happened out of my head, but I had no such luck. I almost had sex with Alison DiLaurentis...how did I get so lucky.


End file.
